Naruto Olympic Games
by littleangel123
Summary: Konoha is hosting the Olympic games. Which team will will? Team Wind, Team Sky-Ant, Team Fox, Team Green or Team Akatsuki? I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Literally, I think this is pretty cheesy now that it's been years. Don't like, don't read.
1. The Opening Ceremony

Naruto Olympic Games

Outside of Konaha, a special event took place.

"TIME FOR THE KONOHA OLYMPICS GAMES" Kara shouted. Her co-hosts are Asami, Gega, Paula, Tobi, Deidara, and Hidan.

"This is going to be a good fight…" Deidara was cut off

"It's not a fight Deidara! It's an event filled with deadly sports!! And why did I make the Akatsuki my co-host anyways?" Kara shouted

"Kara, you wanted 6 people to come with you" Asami explained.

"Oh yeah…SO! People in team uh…Waka laka?" Kara said.

"NO! IT'S TEAM---"Gega yelled.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Kiku said.

"CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE TRYING TO KNOW THE FIRST TEAM, UN!!?" Deidara yelled.

"Let me see." Kiku said. She grabbed the papers.

"Kara, you totally need to quadruple those lenses of yours. It's TEAM AKATSUKI!!" Kiku shouted in the microphone.

"What? My contact lens fell out when I crashed into Lee!" Kara shouted and the microphone was still on.

"OOOOOOOOOOOO!" the crowd yelled. Kara deeply blushed.

"Very well…Here come the teammates! Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Sasori, Konan, and Pein! This Parade should involve epic music!"Kara shouted. She turned on the music. Instead of epic music, it was the Yakitty Sax music (by Benny Hill).

"AAAHHHH! CHANGE THE MUSIC!" Hidan yelled.

"Can we change it to _Down to Earth _by Justin Bieber?" Kiku asked.

"NO! How about _I'm like a Bird _by Nelly Furtado?" asked Hayato as he came back on stage. Everyone went into sweat drop. Hayato was a BIG fan of birds (His name means Falcon person)

"How about _Don't Stop Believing _by Journey or _I Believe _By Nikki Yanofsky? Believe it!" Naruto said as he jumped on stage.

"YEAH!! I agree with Naruto!!! Let's do _I Believe._" said Kara. Everyone nodded in approval. Then Kara changed the annoying music into an Olympic-like song.

"Good riddance next is team WIND!!!! It has Shikamaru, Temari, Kiku, Gaara, Matsuri, Shino and Ino!" Kara yelled. Then Kiku went to the parade with the rest of her teammates. Then Kara got ready to announce Hayato's team.

"Okay then, next is Team-"Kara was cut off by Kiku's clone, who had jumped on stage.

"LOSER!" Kiku's clone yelled. Everyone except that team laughed. The clone disappeared.

"What we meant was TEAM SKY-ANT!!!" Kara yelled. "In that team, there were Hayato, Takahiro (Kiku and Hayato's teammate), and Kankuro!" Hidan announced the next one by force.

"The next $%$%^& team is called TEAM FOX! It has Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba and Akamaru." Then Kara smacked Hidan's head. Kara tried to announce the next one.

"The next team is TEAM GREEN!! OMG!!! It has Lee, Choji, and…Gai" she said.

(FLASHBACK!!!!)

At the reception counter, Kara and Asami were arguing with Gai.

"NO! It's for 26 and under so beat it!" Asami yelled.

"PLEASE!!!!!" Gai pleaded. Deidara and Hidan came in.

"What's the commotion?" Deidara asked.

"There's this guy named Gai and he won't stop pleading to enter with his student, Rock Lee." Kara said.

"Hey Kara, isn't Lee your---"Asami was cut off by Kara.

"Now let's not go to the details, because he's right there" Kara said as she was sweating as she saw Lee walking by to the rooms.

"So…We should solve this problem before Kara gets angry" said Deidara remembering the time when she was angry.

(An even more flashback which is quick! XD)

When Kara accidentally stepped on Hidan's egg, Hidan got angry.

"YOU #$ %&^%$(&+_(*&^%$%*)(_)#$^((*#$&^^%( ^$$$$#&^*&*^&$& WHY DID YOU STEP ON MY EGG!" Hidan yelled. Kara was starting to boil up.

"YOU SAID A BAD WORD!!!! YOU MUST SUFFER!!!!" Kara yelled. Then she blazed up to extreme fire fairy and beaten the crap out of Hidan.

(To the original flashback)

"PLEASE?? I'M BEGGING YOU!!!!" Gai kept yelling. There goes Kara with her anger again…

"SHUDUP, SHUDUP, **SHUDUP!!!**" Kara shouted, then transforms to ultra extreme fire fairy (has different elements of bodies).

"HEY MISTER! WHATEVER YOU DO, GET OUT WHEN KARA'S LIKE THAT" Asami yelled at Gai. Kara had burned the whole place down.

"Okay, you're in. JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!" Kara yelled.

(End of Flashback)

"Well, that's it for the teams, our reporters, Neji and Tenten, will guide you through every event there is. SEE YOU TOMORROW!!!!" Then, Tobi grabbed the microphone and yelled:

"FREE LOLLIPOPS FOR EVERYONE!!!!" Tobi threw lollipops all over the stadium. Deidara, who was very annoyed, pulled back Tobi.

"Okay…T-that's all folks—"Kara jumped off (imitating Porky the pig).

"Hey Kara-san" a certain green beast of Konoha said. Paula kicked him off somewhere out there (beneath the pale moonlight)*. All the athletes and audience went home.

*Song is Somewhere Out There from An American Tail.

Kara: I' can't wait till tomorrow!!!!!

Neji: While can't I participate?

Kara: We needed reporters. Besides, you and Tenten were on a mission.

Neji: Fair enough. Please Review!!


	2. Let the Games Begin

Let the Games Begin!

The next day, everyone was gathering around, waiting for the proctor of the first event. Two hours later, Kakashi appeared. He was the proctor for the 3000m.

"YOU'RE LATE!!!!!!!!!" everyone yelled at him.

"YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HOT DOGS ASAMI ATE? 1000!!!!" Kara screamed.

"AND YOU KNOW HOW MUCH FREAKING DOUNUTS DEIDARA ATE!!! 2,164,408,932,650,439,245,934,968,036,597,654,756,435,664,456,568,456,532,457,912,384 DOUNUTS!!!!!!" Hidan shouted. Everyone looked at the late Kakashi as they were grumbling (the chef had a hard time cooking XD).

"Okay Kakashi, since YOU are late, you are going to announce the first event!" Gega said. Kakashi sighed and grabbed the microphone.

"Okay people, the first event is…3000m run!" Kakashi announced. Hidan grabbed the microphone next.

"AND TO ALL ATHLETES, NO CHAKRA ALLOWED!" Hidan yelled. Kara nodded her head at Hidan (for not swearing this time). Then Deidara grabbed the microphone.

"So athletes go to the starting point and wait till we say go—"

"But you just said go" Shikamaru corrected Deidara.

"Just get to the starting point till we say the signal" Kara said. The ninjas who are competing went to the staring point. "The people who are competing for their team are, Takahiro Yaguchi for team Sky-Ant, Kakuzu for team---"Hidan grabbed the microphone.

"YOU MEAN OLD GRAMPA?" Hidan yelled.

"For once Hidan, that's hilarious!" Kara laughed. Everyone except for Kakuzu was laughing very hard.

"Maybe he might need his cane to run to the finish line!" Deidara laughed.

"Or maybe need his hearing aid to hear the signal!" Tobi giggled.

"Okay, no more Kakuzu jokes, so he's from team Akatsuki, Sasuke from team Fox, Lee for team Green, and Ino for team Wind." Kara announced while trying to stop laughing. All the contestants who were announced went to the starting point and prepared to run. The Akatsuki had something up their sleeves. They got a fishing rod and put money on the hook and put it on Kakuzu's back.

"HEY! NO CHEATING! THAT'S DISQUALIFICATION!" Kara yelled. Neji butted in.

"Actually Kara, the athletes---"

"Wait! Isn't Kakuzu 91 years old?" Asami yelled.

"And it's only 26 and under!" Paula yelled.

"Oh yeah…But it is too late realizing that---"Gega was cut out by the crowd.

"**JUST START THE RACE!!!!" **the crowd shouted.

"Okay, okay, on your mark, get set, GO!!!" the Fantastic four shouted (Kara, Asami, Paula, and Gega is the awesome Fantastic four). Everyone was trying their best to win without using their chakra.

"To make this interesting, Deidara and Kara added a few traps in here…" Tenten announced to the crowd.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!" the athletes yelled while running.

"Let's see how they do with the traps. If one of the athletes gets hurt, we got the medics surrounding the whole track." Neji finished off for Tenten.

"Okay, here goes. Ready Kara?" Deidara asked.

"READY!!"

"Katsu!!!! KARA!! BOOM!" Deidara yelled

"DID SOMEBODY SAY BOOM?" then the track started to go boom and Kara threw some explosives in. Sasuke, being Sasuke, dodged all the explosives and Lee got hit in the head by Kara's dynamite.

"JUST SO YOU KNOW PEOPLE, THESE EXPLOSIVES DON'T HURT! THEY JUST SEND YOU FLYING!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Kara threw the mic backwards and it hit Hidan's head. Hidan bit his tongue to prevent saying any bad words. He can't afford to go the hospital again. Literally. Kakuzu won't let him the next time he got burnt. Lee got blasted out of the stadium just when Kara went insane.

"Uh………… can someone get him?" Gega asked.

"I SHALL HELP YOU MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT!!!! I'M COMING LEE!!!!!" Gai yelled. From the distance everyone heard Lee shout:

"GAI-SENSEI" Then Gai yelled:

"LEE!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI---"

"BOOM!!!!!" everyone yelled. Kara then got an insane look in her eye.

"DID EVERYBODY SAY BOOM?!!!!!" Kara yelled. Then she threw dynamite at Gai. Then he went flying to his student.

"THE TOTALLY PERVERTED MOMENT BY LEE AND GAI!!" Kara yelled as she was slowly getting sanity. Then, on the big screen, the hugfest was on. Behind Lee and Gai was a Hawaiian scene with crashing waves. Also behind them was Tobi doing the hula dance in a Hawaiian skirt and shirt.

"WHY IS TOBI IN THERE?!! THAT'S IT I'M GOING KATSU!!" Deidara yelled. Kara then turned into a fire fairy. Tobi, sensing that they were going to go katsu, yelled:

"SEMPAI! SENPAI!!! DON'T GO KATSU!!!!!" He yelled. Then, he disappeared in a poof. He appeared on the stage 10 seconds later.

"Okay. You can go Katsu now." Tobi informed them.

"KATSU!!!!!!!!!!"

"Time to go boom!!!!!!" Suddenly, Lee and Gai were on fire and then whole scene went boom. Gai and Lee flew back, in courtesy of Deidara. Kara turned back to normal except she's all black.

"Okay people. This is the last lap. Right now Sasuke Uchiha is in the lead with Takahiro in second and Ino is in third. And too bad, the old gramps is losing big time as his old body is trying to catch up." Kara said for Neji and Tenten. Another bomb went off in the track. Kakuzu dodge it, but it burnt away the money. In his rage, Kakuzu sped around the track and won first place, to everyone's horror. Sasuke finished in second and Takahiro in third. They looked disappointed since they lost to a 91 year old. Pein gave Kakuzu 200 bucks for prize money.

"Okay, next event is… Karate!!! It has Sakura Haruno from team Fox, Hayato Takako (Taka means Hawk and ko means child) from team Sky-Ant, Choji Akamichi from team Green, Kiku Samuraio from team Wind and Kisame Hoshigaki from team Akatsuki!!" Neji announced.

"First fight is… Kiku vs Kisame!!!!" Tenten announced. "Oh, and the proctor is Jiraiya!!!"

"WHAT!! PERVY SAGE IS THE PROCTOR?!!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes Naruto-kohai. He is!!" Kara, Asami and Tobi said (Kohai means noob).

"Uh… Let the fight begin!!!!! Sushi-boy against Wolf-girl!!" Jiraiya yelled. Kiku's eyes had a slightly crazy look in her eye.

"SUSHI!!!!!!!" Kiku yelled and tackled Kisame.

"Oooooooooo……………Looks like my sister's sushi obsession took over her O.o." Kara said.

"Do you think Kisame-san is gonna survive Deidara-sempai?" Tobi asked.

"I don't know Tobi. That Sand chuunin is pretty good at Karate. I don't think that Kisame-danna is going to survive." Deidara said as he watched Kiku flip Kisame over.

"Of course he might not! She's a black belt!" Kara chirped.

"Oh…" all the co-hosts said.

"KIKU SAMURAIO WINS!!!" Jiraiya yelled. The medics carried off the injured Kisame to the hospital and Kiku got her sushi. "Next is Hayato Takako vs Choji Akimichi!!_ _" Jiraiya found out he mixed up the pairings. It was suppose to be Hayato against Kiku and Kisame against Choji. Oops. Too late now!

Now, the fight was getting intense. The taijutsu only battle was getting hard. One more hit and either would be knocked down. Choji went in for the final blow. He was too tired and hungry to think about strategy. Hayato dodged Choji and gave him a hard kick in the gut. Choji was knocked down instantly.

"Hayato Takako wins!!!" Neji announced. Shikamaru went up to Choji and gave him a bag of barbeque chips. Then, Choji was fully energized. Hayato healed himself on the side.

"Now, since Sakura has no opponent, Jiraiya is going to fill in." Tenten said to the crowd.

"WHAT!!!!" Jiraiya, Sasuke, Naruto and Lee yelled.

"YOU HEARD ME! GET OUT THERE JIRAIYA-SAMA!!!" Tenten pushed him in.

"BUT THE GIRL IS JUST LIKE HER MASTER WHEN IT COMES TO TEMPER AND STRENGTH!!"

"JUST GO!!!!" The crowd yelled. Sakura had fire in her eyes.

"THIS IS FOR LOOKING AT NAKED LADIES IN THE HOT SPRING!!" yelled Sakura. She punched him in the jaw, when he was not looking, and knocked him out cold.

"Sakura-"Tenten said

"Haruno-"Neji finished off for Tenten.

"Wins!" Neji and Tenten yelled together. Then, they blushed. They were finishing each other's sentences. Jiraiya woke up and announced the next pair.

"Sakura Haruno vs Hayato Takako will be the next match!" Jiraiya announced.

_Uh oh. I'm dead. Should I drop out? Wait… Kiku would remind me of this everyday of my life. _Hayato thought as he got into the arena. The pink haired girl in front of him was just plain scary at the same time pretty. Who wouldn't run away from battle? A sweet looking girl, with a deadly look on her face and emerald green eyes that just scream DANGEROUS!!

"Let the battle begin!!"

"GO SAKURA-SAN!!!!" Kiku yelled. Hayato scowled. She was probably cheering for Sakura to irritate him. Then, he charged.

Asami got bored watching Karate. She was hungry.

"Kara, can we get a hotdog?"

"Sure. For the 1001th time." At the stand, Kara saw two girls that looked familiar. She went up to them.

"Do I know you guys?" Kara asked. The girls nodded.

"Remember? We're Elle and Joi." The girls said.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember! Want to be our co-hosts?"

"Sure! We'll do it!" Joy said. After Asami got her hotdog, they went back to the stage. Sakura was at the first aid station while Sasuke was chasing Hayato.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!!! WHY ARE YOU CHASING HAYATO!!!?" Kara yelled at Sasuke.

"HE MADE SAKURA STRAIN HER ANKLE!!!! HE MUST SUFFER!!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"KANKURO-SENSEI!! TAKAHIRO!! KIKU! HELP ME!!!!!" Hayato yelled. Then, a puppet flew out and it captured Sasuke. It was the Ant puppet. Kankuro grinned at Hayato from a distance.

"Thanks Sensei!!!" Hayato yelled. Then Jiraiya announced the next match.

"Kiku Samuraio vs uh………… any volunteers?" Jiraiya asked. Takahiro raised his hand.

"I'll do it." Takahiro said as he came to the arena.

"Are you sure kid? Didn't you see what happened to Kisame when she fought him?" Jiraiya whispered to him.

"I'm used to it. She's my teammate. Just don't say sushi around her." Takahiro said the word sushi so quiet, that Kiku couldn't hear.

"Okay. Your funeral. LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!!!!" Jiraiya yelled. Takahiro and Kiku charged at each other full force. Takahiro swiftly kicked Kiku in the gut. Kiku saw that coming so she let him hit her. When his foot made contact, she grabbed it and she flipped him over. When he got up, she quickly got behind him and punched him but, he dodged it and countered. Kiku blocked it and punched his face. Takahiro flew back and was knocked out cold.

"Kiku Samuraio wins!!!! Now the final match is in between Kiku and Hayato!" Neji declared. Then, Hidan accidently threw the microphone at Hayato. He was knocked out unconscious.

"YOU IDIOT!!! NOW SHE GETS AN EASY WIN!!!!" Kara shouted as she transform into lightning fairy and super zap him.

"I'm totally not paying the bill…" Kakuzu said as he was eating a hot dog he stole from Asami.

"WHERE IS MY HOT DOG? SOMEONE STOLE IT!!!!" Asami cried.

"Ask Kakuzu" said each person. Asami looked at Kakuzu as Kakuzu was still holding the hot dog.

"YOU STOLE MY HOT DOG!!!!!!!!" yelled Asami. She started to beated the crap out of Kakuzu.

"ASAMI, DON'T! WE CAN ALWAYS GET ANOTHER HOT DOG!!!" cried all the co-hosts. She wasn't listening, she still beating Kakuzu. Kiku used her water body control jutsu on Asami. In a minute, Asami's body was covered in water. Kiku was now in control of Asami. She made her move ten feet away from Kakuzu. When Joi and Elle had Asami tied up, Kiku released her jutsu. Kara and Naruto's clones carried hotdogs for Asami. They untied Asami and gave her the hotdogs. She ate them heartedly.

"Well folks, that's all for today!" said Tenten.

"See you tomorrow!!" Neji said.

Kara: Whew! That was a very, very long chapter.

Asami: At least I got my hotdogs.

Kara: STOP THINKING ABOUT HOTDOGS!!!!

Deidara: Can I have more donuts please?

Hidan: STOP THINKING ABOUT DONUTS!!!!

Tobi: Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. The Other Three Events

The Other Three Events…

The next day…The co-hosts and Kara came to the stage in a puff of smoke.

"Okay, the next event is…" Asami cut off Kara.

"Kara, you don't always act so calm when you announce something" Asami told Kara.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…OKAY, THE NEXT EVENT IS THE 1500m SWIM!!! The proctor is Anko and the athletes are Itachi-"

"ITACHI!!!!!" Sasuke yelled. He tried to lunge at his brother. Naruto and Kiba held him back. Kara went on with the list.

"Well, Itachi Uchiha is from Team Akatsuki, Matsuri from Team Wind, Kankuro from Team Sky-Ant and Hinata Hyuga from Team Fox." Then, Anko appeared with 10 dishes of dango.

"Okay swimmers. Remember, NO CHAKRA. On your mark, get set, GO!!!!!!!!" The swimmers raced as fast as they could around the pool. The pool was about 500m in circumference (For those of you that doesn't know circumference, it's the distance around the circle/pool/oval thing) so they would only have to do 3 laps.

"Right now, Hinata Hyuga is in the lead. Next is Matsuri, after is Itachi Uchiha and last is Kankuro." Tenten said.

"YAHOO!!! Go Hinata!! YOU'RE NUMBER ONE!!!" Kiba yelled.

"Yay Hinata-chan!!! YOU'LL WIN! I KNOW IT!!!" Naruto screamed. Then they looked at each other and got competitive.

"Hinata-chan is MINE Kiba. So back off!!!! She's MY girlfriend!" Naruto yelled at Kiba.

"I've been in Hinata's team longer than you have. I KNOW HER BETTER!!" Kiba yelled at Naruto. Then the two got into a fist fight. Sasuke and Kara saw what was happening and tried to stop it.

"Losers. Stop fighting over Hinata. Kiba, Hinata is going out with Naruto so stop trying to win her heart. Naruto, Stop being a protective Boyfriend." Sasuke said.

"Come on you guys, we can work this out…" said Kara. Then Kiba and Naruto pushed her.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!!!" Kiba and Naruto yelled. Hidan and Deidara yelled at the microphone.

"KIBA, NARUTO! DON'T DO THAT!!! OR ELSE---"Then Kara starting to glow, taking form of an element.

"DON'T PUSH ME, DON'T PUSH ME, DON'T PUSH MEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Kara screamed and turned into her ultimate form: MIXED ELEMENTS! (Every element including angel and demon.)

"We told you…" Hidan and Deidara sighed.

"YOU MUST PAY THE PRICE! ULTIMATE JUTSU, GRIM REAPER'S GAT—"

"HEY KARA! IT'S LEE!!" Elle, Joi, Asami, Gega, and Paula screamed.

"Huh? Where?" Kara stuttered and blushed. Hidan laughed.

"Looks like Kara likes the %$*$#%*^% %^#&%^&$# ^#%#^&#^ bushy browed guy!" Hidan shouted at the microphone right in front of Lee (ooo! PURE EVIL!!!!). Kara starts to strangle Hidan.

"YOU DING BAT! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET! AND YOU SWORE AGAIN!!!!" Kara yelled.

"Uh…Kara, we all knew that from the start, well except for Lee…" everyone said.

"Dang it! Did he hear?" everyone looked at Lee. He was listening to his iPod (let's leave his songs to your imagination).

"Apparently not." Said Gega (Lee is more clueless than Naruto).

"AHEM! Well, looks like Hinata-sama is winning the race. Only one more lap!" Neji announced.

"TELL ME WHO THE WINNER IS AFTER THE RACE BECAUSE I'M TOO BUSY BEATING THE HECK OUT OF HIDAN!" Kara yelled as she was using Hidan as her personal punching bag, and then stopped afterwards (20 minutes later).

"The winner is…………… Hinata Hyuga!! Second Matsuri and Third Itachi Uchiha!!!" Tenten yelled. Lots of Itachi fan girls are nose bleeding because he looked cute without clothes and wearing a bathing suit (this is for Itachi fan girls ^/o\^ I'm not a fan girl at all!). Kiba and Naruto had a nose bleed also and you know why.

"OKAY! NEXT EVENT IS…SHOTPUT!"Kara yelled.

"The people who are entering are…Zetsu from team Akatsuki, Naruto from team Fox, Shino from team Wind, Gai from team Green. But if even he talks to me, I'll destroy him!" Kara said remembering him babbling.

"Your proctor is…Uh…Any volunteers?" Asami said. Tobi raised his hand.

"OH! TOBI WILL! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi gladly said. Then Kurenai came in.

"Sorry I'm late. I'm the proctor for this event. First up is Zetsu… wait. Zetsu, where's your shot-put?"  
"Uh………… well, at least it tasted good………"

"DISQUALIFICATION!!!! Naruto Uzamaki, you're up!" Kurenai said. When Naruto was about to throw the shot-put… he somehow hit himself on the back of his head.

"Might Gai, you're up." Kurenai said tiredly.

"Okay Kurenai-san!! Oh, and Kara-san, I'm sorry for upsetting you earlier!" Gai said.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK TO ME!!!!!!!!!" Kara screamed. Then Kara started to beat up Gai.

"Well Shino, no matter how bad you throw, you'll still win." said Kurenai. When Shino threw the shot-put, it went a HUGE 50m distance.

"SHINO ABURAME WINS!!!!" Neji and Tenten shouted together.

"Well, it looks like Team Green is losing the whole thing. Team Wind has 3 medals, Team Fox has 3 medals, Team Akatsuki has 2 medals, Team Sky-Ant has 3 medals and Team Green has nothing." Deidara announced. Then Lee, Gai and Choji went into their emo corners.

"Come on, cheer up! If you try hard enough, you might win." Kara said.

"YOSH!!!! We'll try harder!!!" Lee and Gai said. Shikamaru gave Choji another bag of chips.

"C'mon buddy. After the Olympics, I'll treat you to barbeque. Okay?"

"YEAH!!!!!!" Choji screamed.

"MOVING ON. Next event is Badminton. Tema-"Kara was cut off.

"SHIKAMARU IS GOING IN!!! NOT ME!!!" Temari yelled.

"Oh. Oops. Shikamaru Nara is from Team Wind, Kiba Inuzuka from Team Fox, Konan from Team Akatsuki, Kankuro from Team Sky-Ant and Choji Akamichi from Team Green. First pair is……… KAKASHI! Drum roll please!!" Kara said. Then, poor Kakashi Hatake had to look like a fool while drumming (Hidan made him wear a clown hat. How cruel).

"GET ON WITH IT!!" the audience yelled.

"Okay! It's Konan and Kankuro!" Paula yelled for Kara.

"Wait a minute, WAIT A MINUTE!! WHO IS THE PROCTOR OF THIS EVENT!?" Deidara yelled while eating a donut.

"I am!" Asuma said as he appeared in a puff of smoke.

"YOU'RE LATE!!!!!!" Ino, Naruto, Choji and Sakura yelled.

"Oh well. Let's get started. Konan goes on the left side, and Kankuro goes on the right." Asuma explained. The pairs went on their sides and prepared to play.

"Konan, you get first serve. And NO CHAKRA." Asuma said. Konan served it as hard as she could. Kankuro returned it but… it hit Konan on the forehead.

"YOU HIT KONAN-CHAN!!!!" Pein yelled. Kankuro started sweating.

"Sorry………… I didn't mean to……………" Kankuro stuttered.

"YOU MUST PAY!!!!!" Then Pein started to beat up Kankuro.

"KIKU, HAYATO, TAKAHIRO!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!" Kankuro yelled to his students. The three chunin shook theirs heads.

"No can do sensei…" Kiku said

"HEY! NOBODY STRAIGHTENS THINGS UP BY BEATING UP PEOPLE EXCEPT FOR ME!" yelled Kara as she kicked him off the court.

"And also they don't get disqualified if they hit the person by accident and Kankuro did it by accident. SO BEATING UP PEOPLE DOESN'T DO ANYTHING EXCEPT WHEN YOU'RE KARA BECAUSE SHE'S THE HOST! AND YOU'LL DIE IF YOU GET HER ANGRY" Elle shouted remembering her transforming into different elements.

"So let's start again and pretend this never happen OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU! Just kidding I'll just kick you" Kara laughed. Konan served once again. Just a few hours later without any distraction…KONAN WINS! FAIR AND SQUARE!

"Next pair is Shikamaru Nara vs. Choji Akamichi. Whoever wins will face Kiba Inuzuka. Shikamaru will get first serve."

"What a drag………… Why can't Choji serve first?" Shikamaru asked.

"**JUST SERVE YOU LAZY---!!!!"** everyone (except the kids) yelled.

"Okay, okay. Jeez how troublesome. I'll serve." Shikamaru served the birdie hard enough without getting an out. Few hours again…

"SHIKAMARU NARA WINS" Neji and Tenten shouted.

"So Shikamaru will be against Kiba and then the winner will be against Konan." Said Joi. And another few hours later…

"SHIKAMARU WINS---" then Kara fell asleep.

"HOLY JASHIN-SAMA! IT'S A SLEEPING KUNAI!" Hidan screamed.

"Who could have done such a thing to Kara-san?" said Lee. Then a red haired kunoichi jumped on to stage.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" she screamed.

"KARIN! YOU BIG, FAT, UGLY MEENIE!!" Kara screamed as she woke up.

"I thought we killed you!" yelled Sakura. Karin grinned.

"I came back here for my Sasuke-kun!" Karin said affectionately.

"I'M NOT YOURS! I'M SAKURA'S. NOW AND FOREVER!!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"Uh…Ugly lady/Karin…Why did you put a sleeping Kunai on me?" Kara said (also insulting Karin).

"I thought you were the cute guy over there. I wanted to capture him too." Said Karin pointing at Hidan.

"WHO DO YOU THINK WE ARE? TWINS?" yelled Hidan and Kara.

"Hidan and Kara are right. Hidan has white hair and Kara has black hair---"Gega was cut off.

"I'M NOT OLD!!" Hidan yelled.

"It is true" Kakuzu said laughing at Hidan.

"Oh, my bad…Wrong aim…" Karin sneered.

"And eww…Liking two guys is illegal" Kara explained one of the laws.

"HELLO? YOU ARE INTERUPTING THE GAMES!!!" Asami yelled.

"YOU'RE A TERRORIST!" Elle and Joi shouted.

"Kara! Do something!" Sakura shouted.

"I would if I could…I can kill her enough if I either get angry, happy, or sad…" Kara sadly mumbled. Kiku had an idea.

"Hey Kara…LEE WANTS TO GO OUT WITH YOU!!!" Kiku happily shouted. This time, Lee heard it (he was very shocked ^-^).

"Omg…I don't know what to say…I'M FLATTERED!!!" Kara squealed. She changed to a girl with a frilly dress and gingerbread wand.

"BEHOLD! My gingerbread fairy form." Kara giggled.

"That's the most ridiculous form of Kara I ever seen." Deidara said.

"Kara is cute!" Tobi smiled.

"How can YOU beat ME in that goodie two shoo form" Karin laughed.

"Let's see about that hon." Kara grinned evilly.

"Oh man, her evil smile! IT BURNS!!!" Hidan screamed.

"GINGERBREAD MISSILES NO JUTSU!!!!"

"What kind of jutsu is that?!" Naruto yelled. Lots of missile-like gingerbread began launching directly at Karin.

"AWWW! I WANTED TO DESTROY KARIN WITH MY BARE HANDS!!!" Kiku yelled.

"Spice up Karin to make her weaker, because sometimes, they turn back into real cookies" Kara groaned. Kiku happily started punching Karin. When Karin was down to her knees, the missiles started to get closer by the second (about to say minutes but it's fast).

"Those cookies are worthless! They can't beat me!" Karin manically laughed.

"She's scarier than my zombie army and my nightmare…" Gingerbread fairy Kara mumbled.

"Who is your nightmare, Kara?" Lee asked.

"Well sweetie pie it's an evil living doll so scary I can't say his name" Kara shivered (and she can't believe she's talking to him).

"KARA! ENOUGH FLUFFYNESS! YOUR MISSILES TURNED BACK INTO COOKIES!" Paula screamed.

"I wasn't being fluffy! Just get my sister Kiku to do it!" Kara yelled (no, Kara doesn't have last name. Only her sister does). Kiku charged at Karin and… disappeared. Then, water crawled up Karin's body, and it stopped at her neck. Everyone looked around to see where the water was coming from but, every last drop was on Karin. The only ones NOT looking were Takahiro, Hayato and Kankuro. They knew well enough where the water came from. They trained with her long enough where it was coming from.

"C'mon little chunin, where are you? Show yourself." Karin sneered. She tried to move, but couldn't.

"I'm right here Karin. Hn, you call yourself a S-rank ninja but, you couldn't sense me. Pathetic." Kiku appeared right behind Karin.

"No one can avoid my Mind's Eye of the Kagura. How…?"

"I suppressed my chakra. Now, time to say goodbye Karin." Kiku released her jutsu and threw Karin in the air. "Takahiro! Hayato! C'mon, let's go!"

"Right!" The boys rushed to her side. They threw a katana to her. Hayato got a sword and Takahiro had two crescent shape katana.

"High River Snap!" Kiku yelled. Her Kanata slashed threw the air and out of the air, water appeared in its place. At the same time Hayato and Takahiro attacked with their special jutsu.

"Crescent Earth Cut!" Takahiro's katana sent the earth towards Karin.

"Skybreaker!" Hayato's sword cut threw the air and made the air as sharp as the sharpest sword. The three elements mixed together and hit Karin hard. The combined elements exploded. Dust spread through the whole arena. In the dust, the people faintly saw the two figures of Karin and Kiku. Kiku did a taijutsu similar to Sasuke's Lion's Barrage. The two girls went down to the ground. The next thing everyone heard was a scream.

The dust cleared up and everyone saw Karin dead. Beside the dead Karin was… a dead Kiku…………… NOT! Kara saw sensed that her big sister was still breathing. She told Sakura and Kankuro but not the two comrades of her sister. Hayato and Takahiro were both crying over Kiku.

"Kiku… wake up… this isn't funny you know…" Hayato said shaking his teammate's arm.

"She's so cold…" Takahiro said. Kara started to giggle. The boys glared at her angrily.

"WHY ARE YOU GIGGLING? YOUR SISTER IS DEAD!!" The boys yelled.

"Who's dead? Karin?" Kiku sat up confused. The boys looked at their teammate in disbelief. Then, they tackled Kiku.

"KIKU-CHAN! YOU'RE ALIVE!!" The boys yelled. Kara and Kankuro started to roll on the floor laughing.

"Oooooo… someones getting into a relationship-YEOW!!" a shuriken hit Kara's arm. There was note attached to it. It said shut up sis.

"AWW! My students are in a love triangle… OUCH!!!" a shuriken hit Kankuro's butt. There was also a note attached to it. This one said: shut up sensei. Kiku then noticed something wrong with her teammates. They had poison senbon on their backs.

"Sensei! There's poison senbon on their backs!" Kiku said. She tried to move, but the boys were still hugging her. Kankuro rushed over and ripped the senbons off.

"ARGGGGGGGHHHH! WHY AM I HUGGING YOU!!!" the boys yelled as they jumped away from Kiku.

"You guys were poisoned. Probably from Karin trying to hit Sasuke." Kiku answered.

"Aww… so my students AREN'T in a love triangle." Kankuro said. Hayato and Takahiro looked at him weirdly.

"Why would you care if we we're in a love triangle?" Hayato said.

"It would be so much fun messing with you guys! And Kakashi-sensei said it was sort of fun with a team with a love triangle." Kankuro explained.

"Oh, shut up kitty face." Kara said (she was still in gingerbread fairy form). She threw a cookie to Kankuro. But, it hit him in the head instead of his mouth.

"What was that for?!" Kankuro said surprised.

"To shut you up." Kara answered. Then Konan tapped Kara's shoulder.

"Um, aren't we supposed to do the next match now?" Konan asked.

"Uh, right……… ASUMA CALL THE NEXT PAIR!" Kara said switching back to normal.

"OKAY! Next pair is Shikamaru Nara vs Konan. Konan serves." Konan served the ball. A few hours later… or maybe six hours later…… maybe seven… or eight…

"Finally the match is over. The winner is………" Neji started to announce the winner but Tenten stopped him.

"Wait a minute… There is no winner! It's a tie!" Tenten announced. She showed the score board. Shikamaru and Konan had 27 points each. So then Konan and Shikamaru both had gold medals, Kiba had a silver and Choji got a bronze.

"See, I told you so. You got a medal!" Kara said to Choji.

"Well, I guess this is all for today. We'll see you at the Land of Snow for the winter part of the Olympics. Bye!" Neji and Tenten said to the crowd. Then, everyone cleared out of the stadium to go to the Land of Snow.

Kara: Another LONG chapter.

Neji: Shouldn't you be going to the Land of Snow now?

Kara: I know. Please Review while I pack up!!!!


	4. Let the Winter Events Begin

The Winter Events Begin!!!

Everyone was back at the stadium, waiting for the host and co-hosts when suddenly, they appeared in a puff of smoke.

"HEY EVERYBODY!!! TIME TO TELEPORT TO THE LAND OF SNOW!!!" Kara yelled.

"Will there be ice-cream?" the co-hosts asked.

"Well duh, yeah! Now…TELE----"then Kara's mom and dad appeared.

"Kara, we found your long lost sister Kimmy" Kara's mom said.

"Take good care of her Kara, okay?" Kara's dad said.

"Okay mom and dad" Kara sighed (Kimmy is my cousin's OC). Kara's mom and dad left and…

"TELE---"then an ANBU came in.

"YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!!!" the girl ANBU yelled.

"Hey Cousin Timmy, or known as Officer Timmy." Kara sighed (Timmy is Kara's other cousin and Timmy is a girl).

"What are we under arrested for this time" Kara asked sarcastically.

"FOR NOT INVITING ME!" Officer Timmy yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, Take a seat with the co-host, next to my lollipop loving friend, Paula" Kara said.

"Too much family distraction" Deidara mumbled. Kara rose up her spirit.

"ALRIGHTY, THEN! TELEPORTATION JUTSU!" Kara yelled doing a few hand signs and put her hand at the ground then went to a different area.

"THIS PLACE LOOKS LIKE A PERSON'S PIECE OF GARBAGE!!!" Kara shouted.

"Kara, this is our base…" Pein sighed.

"SORRY! I'M THE ONE WHO MADE THE MESS!" Zetsu chirped.

"Okay…TELEPORTATION JUTSU!!!" Kara screamed then did the same thing and went to a different place that disturbed everyone.

"Those pictures look like me." Kara said.

"They are YOU!" Kiku answered.

"Kisame…" Itachi turned to Kisame.

"My pictures are of older hotter women!!" Kisame said to Itachi.

"HOLY JASHIN-SAMA!!!" Hidan screamed.

"I'm totally getting loads of nightmare tonight…" Takahiro mumbled.

"KILL ME NOW!!!!" Hayato screamed.

"SOMEONE'S GOING TO BE ARRESTED!!!!" Officer Timmy yelled.

"The wallpaper needs a new color." Kakuzu said.

"What are those, sempai?" Tobi asked.

"When you're older, Tobi…" Deidara shuddered while covering Tobi's eye hole part of his mask.

"OMG! JIRAIYA!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm the same with Kisame…" Jiraiya said.

"…"Shino said nothing.

"WHO'S ROOM IS THIS!!!?"Sakura yelled.

"FIND OUT WHOSE ROOM IS IT OR SOMEONE'S GOING TO GET BLIND!" Paula screamed.

"Look in the closet and find out whose clothes it is." Kiku answered. Kara opened the closet and saw green spandex.

"Gai?" Kakashi strangely answered.

"Now, check the size" Kiku ordered. Kara checked the size.

"Don't worry, its medium size…Wait, MEDIUM SIZE!!!!?" Kara screamed. Everyone turned to Lee.

"Lee-kun?" Kara chirped up, turning red.

"Lee, YOU SICK PERVERT!!!!!" Kiku yelled as she charged at Lee, then Kara threw herself and pushed him out of the way and she hoped to get hit instead, but…Takahiro and Hayato were holding Kiku while Kiku was kicking and struggling like a crazy lady.

"LET ME AT HIM, LET ME AT HIM, LET ME AT HIM!!!!" Kiku screamed. Then Kankuro got her in the black ant. Meanwhile, Kara got a scrape on her arm from rolling.

"Oww…This stings a lot…" Kara mumbled cleaning it out and putting a band-aid. Lee was dropping his mouth while Neji was putting it back up from the girl who saved his life from her angry sister…

"Um…Okay, I'll get this one right this time…TELEPORTAION JUTSU!" Kara finally got it right and went to the Land of Snow

"There we are! The first event is…LUGE!!!!" Kara announced.

"The athletes are…Pein from Team Akatsuki, Gaara from team Wind, Rock Lee from team Green, Hayato Takako from team Sky-Ant and Akamaru uh……… does he have a last name?" Gega said.

"Wait… why is a DOG participating in this event?" Timmy asked.

"He's part of a team. So he has to participate. And Kiba, will Akamaru go by Akamaru Inuzuka or just Akamaru?" Kara asked Kiba.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Kiba said. Kara turned to Akamaru.

"Akamaru? What do you want to be known as?" Kara asked.

"Woof, woof, RUFF!!!!" Akamaru suddenly got squished by Kimmy.

"AWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! HE'S SO CUTE!!!!!!!!!" Kimmy squealed. Akamaru let out a small yelp. Officer Timmy then got up.

"YOU'RE UNDER ARREST OF VIOLATING AN ATHLETE'S PERSONAL SPACE WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION!!!!!!!" Officer Timmy yelled. Then she started to chase Kimmy around the Arena. Finally Timmy caught her and put her in a cage by Hidan.

"Okay, Akamaru? What do you want to be known as?" Kara asked again.

"Ruff, ruff, woof!" Akamaru yipped.

"Just Akamaru? Okay then, the last contestant is Akamaru from Team Fox!! The proctor for this round is… Lady Tsunade!" Kara announced.

"Okay, athletes… I know you know no chakra allowed so, Pein goes first. Timer starts when you take off. Anytime you're ready." Pein took off seconds after Tsunade finished talking. He had a great start but, in the middle of the race, he went out of control and he flew off the sled and landed in the snow banks, head first.

"Ooo…That might have leaved a mark…or two…maybe 3…or 4!" Kara said. Konan ran to Pein's side and comforted him.

"Next is Hayato Takako." Tsunade said. Hayato had a great start. He went pretty fast and his time was 49.009 seconds (They're only doing 1 run).

"Rock Lee, you're next." Tsunade said

"GO LEE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kara screamed. Everyone turned to look at her. She shrunk down. Way down. Lee didn't as good of start as everyone else, but he got 50.123 seconds.

"Gaara of the Sand, you're next. And no gourds when on the track." Tsunade said. Gaara had an okay start and got 49.998 seconds.

"Last but not least, Akamaru!!" Tsunade said. Akamaru had a great start. His time, when he was done, beated everyone else's score. He had 20.789 seconds.

"AKAMARU WINS!!!!" Neji and Tenten announced. Everyone cheered.

"Okay people, next event is… Skele-oof!!!!" Kara tripped and landed in a pile of snow. Lee came running to her screaming. Everyone's eyes grew white (anime style 0.0).

"What Kara means is Skeleton!! The athletes are: Takahiro Yaguchi from team Sky-Ant, Might Gai from team Green, Naruto Uzamaki from team Fox, Sasori from team Akatsuki and Temari from team Wind. And Look! There's a HUGE fluff scene over there!" Deidara announced pointing at Lee and Kara.

"YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!! SHE'S ONLY A CHILD!!!!!!!" Kiku yelled. She charged towards Lee. Kara put herself in front of him.

"Stop bothering him!! Give him a chance!" Kara said. Kiku then started to tower over Kara (anime style).

"YOU'RE JUST A CHILD!!!! HE'S OLDER THAN YOU!!!" Kiku yelled. Kara shrunk down (again anime style).

"Well then, back to the event. Shizune will be the proctor for this event." Gega said.

"Okay you guys, you know the rules, no chakra. Sasori, you go first. AND GET OUT OF THE PUPPET!!!" Shizune yelled.

"Oink, oink, oink!!" Tonton agreed.

_Yeah, get out of the fat puppet._ Deidara thought.

_Get out of the old, moldy, fat puppet Sasori-san! _Tobi thought (sorry Sasori fans! Please don't make bad comments). Sasori got out of his (fat) puppet and went pretty fast.

"SASORI FINISHED 30.374 SECONDS! HOW WILL THE OTHERS KEEP UP WITH A TIME LIKE THAT?" Officer Timmy yelled.

"Next is Might Gai! Gai, remember, Kara doesn't like to talk to you, so keep off of her." Shizune explained.

"Then why does she love my youthful student, Lee?" Gai said (ooo! Burnage!).

"WHY YOU!!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!! NOT LITERALLY!" Kara screamed. Officer Timmy grabbed Kara's jacket.

"Kara, please don't make violence just for your cousin? Please?" Officer told Kara. Kara calmed down and sat down eating a snow cone, and then she was tackled by someone. Her glasses broke.

"WHO ARE YOU? GET OFF ME!!!!!!" Kara yelled. Kiku stood up to see who it was.

"LEE! YOU PERV! DON'T GLOMP MY SISTER!!!" Kiku yelled and punched him. Kara got up, looking unhappy.

"How can I see without my glasses? This stinks!" Kara said walking around and bumping into a few athletes. Then fell into the skeleton track and slid down and flew off the track and landed face first in a pile of snow (she finished in 10.283 seconds!). Everyone gasped at the bleeding Kara when she weakly got up. Lee got up after a blowing punch and saw Kara all wounded and bloody.

"KARA-SAN! ARE YOU OKAY? PLEASE BE ALIVE!" Lee yelled running towards her.

"I'm o-okay…" Kara stuttered, then collapse.

"CALL THE MEDICS!!!! WE STILL NEED THE HOST!" Asami yelled.

"PLEASE LIVE KARA-SAN!!!" Lee cried. The medics arrived and took Kara away to the infirmary. Officer Timmy stood up and gave the medics a new pair of glasses before they went.

"This is for Kara. It's a new pair of glasses that are quadruple lenses" Officer Timmy said. Kiku got lots of rage.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T GLOMPED HER, THIS NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! NOW MY SISTER IS BADLY WOUNDED!" Kiku yelled at Lee.

"She would have won if she were an athlete!" Shizune cheered. Then, fog appeared at the entrance showing a female figure. It was Kara!

"NO NEED TO FRET! KARA IS BACK IN DA HOUSE!!!!!" Kara yelled. Everyone cheered.

"KARA! YOU'RE BACK!!" Sakura yelled.

"Yep! And Thanks for the new glasses Officer Timmy! I can see way better now!" Kara called.

"Little sis! You're back!" Kiku yelled.

"BTW Kiku, it wasn't Lee's fault! I should have strapped it." Kara said. Kiku twitched.

"Okay Might Gai, go anytime you want, just, please leave me alone! My head is spinning and I need to get this over with." Kara said with her tone a bit angrier. Gai was a bit good…He made it 31.991 seconds.

"Okay…That was nearly close to Sasori's score…" said Tenten.

"Next is Takahiro." Shizune announced. Takahiro did a good start, well not as good as Gai he got 31.999 seconds.

"WHAT? That's like…Uh…Whatever it is by 8 something away from Gai's score!" Kara screamed.

"Kara, are you even good at time and measurement?" Kiku asked.

"Nope. I am good at time! But not this kind of time though…" Kara answered.

"Okay then…The next one is…TEMARI!" Shizune yelled. Temari did a very good start. She finished 30.375 seconds.

"WTH?! That's like one something away from Sasori!!!" Kara yelled.

"This is star-range!!!!!" Joi and Elle yelled (they are trying to say strange).

"Next is Naruto!" Shizune yelled.

"PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO WITHOUT RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto cried. Naruto didn't had a good start…He finished 35.000 seconds.

"Okay…That's it for skeleton! Next is---"Kara's long lost sister Kimmy got out of her cage and kept shooting hard, burnt cookies at everyone. She had a different appearance too. She was half chef and half evil angel.

"Little sis! Stop!" Kara yelled. Instead, she shot a burnt cookie at Kara. Kara was so shocked she can't move no matter how much she urges to move. Then, Lee jumped in and grabbed Kara against him and rolled out of the way.

"T-t-thank y-you L-lee-kun…" Kara told him. He blushed. She got up and transformed into nature element and shot sharp razor leaves.

"I HAVE TO WEAKEN YOU TO GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Kara shouted. Then, Kara got stabbed on the back with a kunai.

"DID I GET THE MANIAC?" Officer Timmy shouted. Kara fell down and turned back to normal.

"No…You just got my sister, idiot." Kiku said.

"YOU! The bushy-browed guy who loves Kara! Keep Kara comfy, while I take care of evil alien!" Officer Timmy ordered. Lee agreed and kept Kara by his side. She's dying…

"AFTER I GET YOU, I WILL PUT YOU IN A BETTER CAGE!" Officer Timmy yelled. Timmy threw multiples of kunai and shuriken, but Kimmy used her giant cookie shield to block it. Then, Timmy used her Giant kunai rain, and then she defeated Kimmy. Kimmy turned back to normal and lay on the ground.

"OH YEAH! OFFICER TIMMY WINS!" Timmy yelled.

"Uh…Timmy, we have a situation here. Kara is dying!" Gega yelled. Kiku was slapping and poking her sister. Kara didn't respond. Then her hand rose up, spanked Kiku and spoke.

"I'm dead! Now stop hurting me!" Her hand replied.

"Why aren't you using your mouth?" Deidara asked.

"I'm not used to entering in my dead body, but do you want to see me as an angel or something?" The hand asked.

"Yeah, just show yourself." Sakura told the hand. Then the hand fell down and a beautiful figure fell down.

"Oww…I need to train my wings more…" The angel mumbled.

"KARA! I'M SO SORRY I HIT YOU!!!" Officer Timmy yelled.

"As long as you said sorry, its okay, and I would have survived, but talk about lots of injuries I made…" Kara said.

"KARA-SAN!!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!" Lee cried.

"I missed you too Lee-kun." Kara said while teardrops rolled on her cheeks and she wiped it off.

"What should we do now? The host is dead!" Hidan yelled.

"Well, Kami-san said I'm now the wishing angel and grant wishes to who I want. But there's nothing I can do…I AM DEAD!!!" Kara yelled.

"Can we wish you alive?" Paula asked.

"You can…Hmm…Who to give the wish to…" Kara wonders. Kara gave the wish to her sister (thought it was Lee eh?).

"I wish my sister, Kara was revived" Kiku wished. The angel disappeared when she snapped her fingers. The dead body rose and pulled out the kunai on her back.

"Hello? I'm alive! The next event is curl---"Kara was cut off by Lee, because he leaped on Kara and grasped on her.

"The next event is curling and the athletes are…Everyone!" Kara exclaimed.

"Okay…Now everyone gather round! You know the rules, NO CHAKRA! Your proctor is…Hmm…Out of Jonin. WHO WILL BE PROCTORING FOR THIS EVENT?" Paula yelled. Iruka came to the stage with a special measuring stick.

"Sorry everyone, I'm proctor for this event." Iruka said.

"Aren't you a chunin Iruka-sensei?" Naruto said.

"Yes Naruto, I am. But I am a teacher at the Academy so I can proctor this event." Iruka explained.

"NUFF CHITTY, CHITTY, BANG, BANG!!!! LET'S START!!!!" Kara shouted as she was trying to get Lee off.

"Lemme help you sis." Kiku said. Kiku went on stage and threw him off somewhere out there (someone's saying a prayer).

"Hmm…Who will be against whom?" Tobi asked.

"I got da list!" Kara shouted.

"I'M A NINJA!!!!" Officer Timmy cheered randomly (pretty random huh?).

"WE KNOW THAT!!!!!" everyone yelled.

"Hmm…It seems I'm forgetting something…" Kara thought out loud.

"JUST TELL US!!!" everyone shouted.

"OKAY, since there are 5 groups…Okay, now I remember! Team Akatsuki will be against team Fox; team Green will be against team Wind…The winners will face each other, then the winner after that will be against team Sky-Ant! Now stop yelling! I'm forgetting something and I hate it when I forget something! IT KILLS ME!!! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TWITCHING? IT HURTS SO MUCH!!! I CAN'T STOP!!!!"Kara screamed while twitching. Hidan stood up and talked in the microphone.

"Kara, take a break while I %&$%%&* take over…Oops" Hidan said accidentally swearing.

"Don't feel like killing you…Too busy thinking, but here. Take over for me. I'll just hit you with a hammer." Kara groaned as she threw a big steel mallet at his face.

"Kara, you would just burn Hidan up, you are totally sick. You must have had a cold from the temperature." Asami asked.

"I never get sick in this temperature, because I adapt to nature!" Kara twitched. Paula whispered to Kara.

"Is it your time of month, Kara?" Paula whispered.

"No, I have to wait 3 months…" Kara said as she was still twitching. Kara sat down angry.

"Okay…First up…Team Akatsuki against team Fox!" Hidan yelled.

"What kind of course they're taking?" Elle asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Joi asked.

"Uh…ROUND ROBIN!!!" Hidan screamed.

"I SAID, STOP SCREAMING!!! I'M TRYING TO THINK!!!" Kara yelled.

"Okay, team Akatsuki and team Fox, go to the course." Hidan ordered. The teams went to the round robin course and put on their gripper shoes.

"HEY AKATSUKIS! TAKE OFF YOUR CLOAKS!!! I RESERCHED CURLING AND YOU GUYS MIGHT TRIP!" Kara yelled. All the Akatsuki took off their cloaks revealing fish net shirts (except Konan. She's just wearing a normal shirt) making all Akatsuki fan-girls nose bleed again (that's right fan-girls! Picture it! Get a tissue also! -_-, , -:_:-, -/_\-, o.o, =O.O=, I forgot the rest!).

"Team Akatsuki will have red rock while Team fox or so whatever will have yellow rock. Yawn…I'm going to sleep in my water bed still thinking, night…" Kara mumbled turning into a water fairy summoning a tank filled with hot water that never gets cold and jumped in and drifted to sleep underwater…

"Well that's a way to calm Kara-chan down…I think it's her nap time…" Tobi said.

"GLUG, GLUG, GLUG!!!" Kara shouted in her sleep.

"Uh…Tobi, she said SHUT UP TOBI, I'M THINKING WHILE SLEEPING AND RED STARTS FIRST AND HIDAN, KEEP THE NOISE LEVEL DOWN, IDIOT" Kisame said translating Kara's underwater yell.

"Like the host not available-at-the-moment said, Red rock goes first starting Old Gramps!" Hidan chuckled. A big wave of water splashed on Hidan. The big puddles said "Shut up Hidan."

"Just go." Iruka said. Kakuzu slid down the ice and lightly slid the rock as Pein and Konan was sweeping the floors till they heard the command "Whoa!!"

"He's very close to the button…" said Neji.

"Glug, glug, glug, GLUG!" Kara responded.

"Kara said that might be a great chance of winning, but they don't have a guard, so if yellow has a great aim, BUSTED!" Kisame said as he translated Kara again.

"Next is Naruto! Hope he doesn't make a mistake or Kara might wake up all grumpy because she just cleaned the round robin" said Hidan. A water flower landed on Hidan and a note attached to it and said "That's right! Thanks Hidan-san!" Naruto STILL didn't get his ramen and slid with the rocks not letting go and hit the red rock with his head and slammed head first into the walls.

"Idiot…" Sasuke mumbled.

"YOU %^&#*& KID! YOU JUST MADE AN EASY WIN FOR THE AKATSUKI!!!" Hidan yelled. Kara's eyes flashed open and rose from her tank all angry.

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING SLEEP AND THINK! AND I JUST CLEANED ROUND ROBIN AND NOW IT'S FILLED WITH BLOOD AND I HAVE A FEAR OF BLOOD---"Kara got hit by a senbon and fell asleep in the tank. They all turned to a terrorist, Orochimaru!

"I heard this girl had elemental powers and they shall be mine!" Orochimaru said taking the tank away.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY LITTLE SIS!" Kiku screamed when she tried to use her water body control, but he resisted to that.

"YOU ARE TOTALLY NOT TAKING MY BEST FRIEND AND MY HOT DOG BUYER!" Asami yelled.

"NEVER LEAVE A MEMBER OF THE FANTASTIC FOUR BEHIND!" Paula screamed as she was going scratchy.

"YEAH! LIKE THEY SAID!" Gega shouted throwing swords and Orochimaru dodged them all.

"Lee, I can't believe I'm saying this, but…Drink it" Sakura said holding out a bottle. Lee doesn't even know what she's talking about, but he drank it anyways. Kara woke up and saw Lee.

"OH NO, THE SILENCE! IT BURNS!!!" Kara screamed and fell in the tank again. Lee started a maniacal giggle and started blushing.

"Uh oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, uh oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!" Naruto sang (High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup). Lee started going crazy and beated the crap out of Orochimaru. Well, Orochimaru wasn't dead, but taken as prisoner. Before Lee got sanity again, he ran to the tank pulled Kara out of the tank thinking she was dead and held her. Everyone slapped their foreheads so hard, they're bleeding. Kara woke up once again. She looked at Lee, and turned red like crazy and tried not to faint. She lay down on his arms. Kiku gotten very angry, but Kankuro did a trick.

"Kiku, if you hit Lee, you might hurt your sister because he's holding her. ^-^" Kankuro chirped. Kiku grumbled at her sensei as she sat down. At last, Lee regained sanity and realized he was holding the blushing Kara who was holding on his chest and was already asleep. Deidara went to Lee, took Kara and put her in her tank watching her sink down as she was changing to a water fairy. Hidan grabbed the microphone.

"Okay, next is team Green vs. team Wind" said Hidan. Like several hours…The game was over! Kara woke up after a beauty rest.

"Huh? What happened? Last time I remembered was that Lee was holding me. How many hours did I sleep?" Kara asked.

"Uh…I don't know. Like several hours." Joi said.

"Oh, okay. I'm just going to rest in my tank again." Kara said as she jumped into her tank.

"Okay, the winner is team Wind. So…They'll be against Team Sky-Ant and team Akatsuki will be against team Green, or is it team Fox and team Green? ARRGG!!! KARA!!! YOUR PAPERS ARE COMPLICATING!!" Hidan called. No response. Hidan called again, no reply or cooking Hidan day.

"You guys straighten things out while I get a hotdog." Asami said. When she was walking, she saw the hotdog stand and Kara's tank. She also saw Kimmy with a bottle next from the stand (Hidan put toxic in the hot dogs and Asami loves poisoned hotdogs which he didn't know) and poured everything in the tank. Asami brought Kisame secretly so he can pay the hotdogs.

"Glug, glug---GLUG, GLUG, GLUG, GLUG, GLUG---"Kara screamed then bobbed up like a dead fish (the only thing Kara was forgot about was Kimmy).

"Hey Asami, Kara said…HELP! MY TANK IS POISONED! AND IT SMELLED LIKE HOTDOGS! I'M GOING TO DIE! TELL LEE I LO--- Then she bobbed up." Kisame said.

"Oh no…I better tell everyone." Asami said. Asami rushed to the stage, pushed Hidan, and shouted at the microphone.

"EVERYONE! KARA IS DEAD ONCE AGAIN! KIMMY PUT MY FAVOURITE TOXIC FROM THE HOTDOGS! SHE SAID TO TELL LEE SHE L---"Asami saw Kiku and didn't want to humiliate Kara. Kiku covered her ears and nodded (I do not like Lee).

"Uh…Let's say she has very strong feelings for him" Asami gulped. Kara's body rose up, floating in the air and her eyes were different, and it was red.

"Go ahead, say it, oh, I manage to get into my body properly!" The ghost replied then fell down.

"Lee, Kara loves you. But her sister said you are like a few years older so she never got the chance to get the courage to say it and she has a big fear of her sister, when she gets angry. And it's her second death. She might not come back for awhile, you know, forever…" Asami said, then fell to her knees and cried. The wisp started weeping in pain and sadness.

"IT'S TRUE! I AM AFRAID OF MY SISTER! SHE CAN BEAT ME TO DEATH IF SHE WANTED TO!!! I HAVE TO WAIT 15 YEARS TO COME BACK DOWN TO EARTH FOR A LAST CHANCE BECAUSE I'M SENT TO GRANT WISHES TO PEOPLE AROUND THE WORLD" The little wisp cried. Paula ran with a net and caught the little wisp and held it.

"Don't cry little wisp, its okay---"

"I'M NOT A LITTLE WISP! I'M KARA!" Kara cried. Deidara was next to hold the cute little wisp and then one of his mouths licked Kara on the face.

"Sorry…" Deidara said.

"It's okay Deidara-san, accidents do happen T_T" Kara said. Hidan held the wisp next.

"I'm sorry Kara…" Hidan said. Kara twitched a bit, and then the color of the wisp turned yellow.

"Uhg…I forgive you, besides, I help you with your rituals…" Kara mumbled. Tobi grabbed the wisp.

"IS TOBI A GOOD BOY? IF I AM, THEN I CAN COME WITH YOU!!!" Tobi shouted.

"Of course you're a good boy! But you won't any more, if you kill yourself." Kara sighed. Tobi cried again. He wanted to come with Kara.

"Tobi, listen to me. I came to heaven for a purpose and I was killed by Kimmy." Kara said sternly. Tobi stopped crying and gave it to Gega.

"Are you still a part of the Fantastic Four?" Gega asked.

"Yeah, I'm still part of it." Kara mumbled. Kiku snatched the wisp.

"We'll try to avenge you after we get a chance to talk to you." Kiku said. The wisp smiled. Kiku gave the wisp to Hayato.

"Can we turn the music to Nelly Furtado?" Hayato asked. The little wisp turned blood red and tackled him. The wisp turned back to its normal color and floated into Lee's hand. The wisp turned pink and red.

"Yes, my friend Asami told you my feelings…"

"COME ON KARA! TELL HIM NOW!!!" all the girls screamed.

"I…Love…You…" Kara said, and then, the wisp fainted. Lee fainted also. Sakura took the wisp.

"Kara, it's okay. You did confess your feelings." Sakura said waking up wisp. Then the wisp floated to every one then it was time for Kara to go.

"GOOD BYE EVERYONE! CALL ME IF YOU WANT A WISH!" Kara screamed as she faded away. Kara left a box of cookies behind. Asami picked up the box and opened it. It was a heart-shaped cookie. Paula took a cookie and took a bite, then, she loved it.

"THESE ARE THE BEST COOKIES EVER!" Paula screamed. There was a note attached to it and said:

"Dear friends,

Those are my cookies for you made from a heavenly kitchen and I made it all by myself. If you want a wish, dial 765-4801.

Love, Kara."

"We should be avenging Kara now." Kiku said (that's not my phone number. I made it up).

"Yeah, we should because she was dear to us. And she's the host of this Olympics." Elle said. Then Kimmy appeared way stronger than before. Just before they attacked, a floating stage made out of clouds appeared. There were three angels, one with an instrument and one with another instrument and Kara standing in the microphone as the singer. Then the music began to play. Then she started singing.

_Oh baby, baby, how was I supposed, to know. That something wasn't right here. Oh baby, baby, I shouldn't have let you go, and now you're out of sight, yeah. Show me, how you want it to be, tell me baby cause I need to know now oh because, my loneliness is killing me and I, I must confess I still believe! (Still believe!) When I'm not with you I lose my mind, give me a sign! Hit me baby one more time! Oh baby, baby, the reason I breathe, is you. Boy you got me blinded! Oh pretty baby, there's nothing that I wouldn't do, it's not the way I planned it! Show me how you want it to be, tell me baby cause I need to know oh because, my loneliness, is killing me and I, I must confess, I still believe (still believe)! When I'm not with you I lose my mind, give me a sign! Hit me baby one more time! _Kara sang and then, the interlude started. Sakura was singing along, Tobi was cheering, Hidan accidentally stabbed himself with a kunai, Deidara's hand mouth was drooling, Zetsu was drinking fertilizer then, when he saw Kara singing, he got fertilizer all over himself, Kiku was so excited, she was beating up Hayato, Kakuzu's eye's widen and his strings fell down, Sasori's wood chips were flying out, Naruto was eating his ramen, and then he dropped his bowl when he saw Kara. When Lee saw Kara, he had nose bleed and fainted. Kiku started beating up Lee. Then the interlude was over and started singing again.

_Oh baby, baby how was I supposed to know, oh pretty baby, I shouldn't have let you go…I must confess that my loneliness is killing me now, don't you know I still believe! That you will be here and give me a sign! Hit me baby one more time…My loneliness is killing me and I, I must confess I still believe (still believe!)When I'm not with you, I lose my mind, give me a sign! Hit me baby one more time! My loneliness is killing me and I, I must confess, I still believe (still believe!) When I'm not with you, I lose my mind, give me a sign! HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!_ Kara sang and the song was over (the song was "Hit Me Baby One More Time"). Everyone was screaming like crazy. Kara flew out of the stage and landed gracefully. The cloudy stage and the angels disappeared.

"I'm an angel so I knew you were going to call me. Now time to kill!" Kara said.

"You can't kill me because I'm dead!" Kimmy scoffed. Kara used angel blast and Kimmy used evil angel blast and the blasts were collided together trying to overpower each other. The angel blast was losing power because the evil angel blast was getting closer to Kara. Kara was trying her hardest.

"I…Cannot…Lose…I have…Someone…That I adore!" Kara screamed. Her bravery was working, but it's still getting closer. Kara was about to give up, then Lee came up to her and gave Kara all his strength. Kara felt stronger and her angel blast turned rainbowish colored and little hearts were flying out and then it directly hit Kimmy in heart and she flew back. She got up again seeing Kara different. Kara was covered in heart chakra with her in a red evening gown. Kimmy transforms also. Kimmy was covered with skull chakra with an evil purple evening gown.

"Let's settle this sister, against sister! Leave me and my pals alone! You can never beat love!" Kara shouted.

"Like I said, you died, I'm not! You can never beat me!" Kimmy laughed.

"She's like the opposite of Kara." Sakura said to the others. Then a voice appeared.

"Kara, I will give you new life. Just beat her Kara, for the sake of your friends." The voice called out. A sparkle of diamonds sprinkled around her. Then, she felt anew again.

"It's Kami-san…" Kiba stuttered. Kara sprayed diamond dust on: Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiku, Hayato, Takahiro, Hidan, Officer Timmy, Deidara, Asami, Gega, Paula, and Tobi. Their chakra grew violently strong as Kara's chakra.

"ATTACK!!!!!!" Kara screamed. Everyone used all their powers and nearly defeated Kimmy, but Kimmy healed herself. Kara had enough and she turned into a monster. She was a beast who has long, sharp teeth, red skin, sharp claws, sharp red eyes, black and long spiky hair, poison scales on her back, and a deafening howl.

"I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! I'M NOT THAT SOFT MARSHMELLOW EVERYONE USED TO LOVE ANYMORE! I AM MY EVIL DEMON! YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE, FOREVER!" Kara screamed. She slashed Kimmy in the face and kept slashing till she changed to normal. Then she went on a rampage screaming and smashing things and was about to hurt the co-hosts until Lee gets in the way.

"Kara-san, you must stop!" Lee yelled. The monster froze at the sight of him. Kiku went up to Lee and said:

"Lee, love will turn Kara back to her own self." Lee charged at the monster. The monster roared loud.

"YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME, THE RED DRAGON WOLF DEMON!" The demon roared. Lee jumped up and hugged the demon. The demon melted away showing Kara all wounded, scratched and her clothes nearly torn off. She smiled at him weakly and hugged him back, crying. The girls squealed, Kara blushed and looked at him, then she fell down on his shoulder, unconscious, and then got up again enough to sing.

_Don't you fret…Monsieur Rock Lee, I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain…Can hardly hurt me now…You're here, that's all I need to know…And you will keep me safe…And you will keep me close, and rain will make the flower grow._ Kara sang.

_But you will live, Kara-dear God above, If I could heal your wounds with words of love._ Lee sang.

_Just hold me now and let it be, shelter me, comfort me. (Kara's part)_

_ You would live a hundred years if I could show how, I won't desert you now… (Lee's part)_

_ The rain can't hurt me now, this rain will wash away what's past and you will keep me sake, and you will keep me close I'll sleep in your embrace at last. The rain that brings you here is heaven-blessed! The skies begin to clear and I'm at rest. So don't you fret, Monsieur Rock Lee…I don't feel any pain, a little fall of rain, can hardly hurt me now, that's all I need to know…And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close…Uh.. (Kara's part)_

_ Hush-a-bye, dear Kara-san, you won't feel any pain, a little fall of rain, can hardly hurt you now. I'm here; I will stay with till you are sleeping (Lee's part in counter point)_

_ And rain… (Kara)_

_ And rain… (Lee)_

_ Will make the flowers… (Kara lays unconscious)_

_ Will make the flowers…Grow…_ Lee sang for the last part (The song is called "A Little Fall of Rain" by Les Miserables). Everyone crying especially Hidan because he was crying his heart out. Lee put Kara down and hugged her once more before he let go of her. Sakura was hugging Sasuke tight. Tsunade walked to Kara and healed her. Kara woke up and blinked 3 times and gazed at Lee. Then she stomped towards Kimmy, thought of something Kimmy said that made her angry and tried to transform, but she was too weak and her heart stabbed her then she fell to the ground. Kara slowly got back up again. She looked at her in contaminated tank, and then crawled slowly to the stage.

"We'll…Finish the curling match…Tomorrow…Good bye…" Kara said weakly. Then everyone went home.

Kara: That was a tragic moment…

Asami: I love the part when you and Lee sang a little fall of rain.

Hidan: That evil sister of yours, Kimmy need to die!

Kara: I tried to use grim reaper's gate but I was too weak…

Lee: Uh…Kara, about the confession…

Kara: Yes?

Lee: Iloveyoutoo…

Kara: Okay…Remember! I do not own Naruto or the Olympics! Just Kara, Asami, Gega, Paula, my older sis Kiku, Hayato, Takahiro, Cousin Timmy, and Kimmy!

Hidan: Please review or I'll %^#*!* kill you---

Kara: THAT'S IT! TIME FOR COOKING HIDAN DAY! (Breathes fire at Hidan till he looks toast) Please review! __


	5. Uhh The Rest of The Curling Match

Uh…The Rest of the Curling Match o.o!

Everyone was waiting for the host to appear to start the game.

"Where is Kara?" Hidan asked.

"Hidan, you know how long Kara will take after that HUGE damage" Asami said sternly. Then Kara slowly walks to the stage with crutches and bandages.

"Okay…Team Wind will be against team Akatsuki and who ever win will be against team Sky-Ant. And team Green will be against team Fox. Also, I have an iron lung and heart, be careful." Kara said feeling her heart.

"She'll remove it when she can look through her zombies." Paula said. They knew what she meant (If you know why, you might get a prize! Not literally…).

"First, team Akatsuki vs. team Wind! You can shout now, and I'm now host! Thank you Hidan, because I know what I forgot!" Kara said.

"What is it?" Asami asked.

"I need cupcakes! Just kidding, I forgot to kill Kimmy, but not now, I have to host something…THIS OLYMPIC GAME!" Kara shouted. After several hours, and Kara removed her iron body parts (she cut her body by herself which was very gross), team Wind wins.

"I need a hotdog…Asami, can you come with me?" Kara mumbled tiredly.

"Of course, but you are paying." Asami said. Kara groaned and grabbed Asami and left for a hotdog. Kara saw another cousin of her.

"Cousin Hiraku. Little troublesome cousin…Hope he doesn't notice me…" Kara said telling Asami about him. Then, Hiraku turned his head to see his cousin.

"Auntie Kara!" He yelled running to his cousin.

"Kara, you're not married…Are you?" Asami said with an evil grin.

"Nonsense! I'm his Aunt because I have a different culture! *sigh*…My other cousin who is 34 years old gave birth to HIM! I wasn't born when she was younger." Kara sighed in depression.

"Oh…You and Paula have the same culture." Asami said.

"Come on Hiraku, I need to take care of you like the rest of my cousins, so be quiet and SHUT YOUR PIEHOLES!!!" Kara shouted dragging Asami and Hiraku to the stage. Looks like team Green beated team Fox. Now its team Wind vs. team Sky-Ant.

"I'm back from a hotdog break."

"Who's the little pioneer there?" Paula asked.

"My cousin." Kara said. She saw Lee and blushed at him.

"Auntie Kara, is the bushy browed guy your boyfriend?" Hiraku asked. Kara got very angry.

"YOU IDIOT, YOU DING-BAT! WE DO NOT LIKE EACH OTHER!" Kara yelled strangling Hiraku. Asami joined in.

"Well Kara, you been blushing at him for awhile now…" Asami giggled. Kara strangled Asami too. Hidan joined too.

"Remember you confessed to him when you were dead?" Hidan laughed. Kara burned him up. Kiku went in the stage.

"OH and you always…"

"SHUT UP! I DO NOT LIKE HIM! I JUST STARED AT THOSE PICTURES WHEN WE WERE BACK THERE!" Kara screamed all red and steamy.

(FLASHBACK!)

"Those pictures look like me…" Kara said.

"They are you, idiot…" Kiku said (deleted scenes!).

"I just lost my hotdog appetite…" Asami mumbled.

"Hit me with a rock Deidara…" Pein mumbled.

"What are those, sempai?" Tobi asked Deidara.

"When you're older Tobi…" Deidara mumbled, covering Tobi's eye hole.

"Kill me now…" Hayato said.

"FIND OUT WHOSE ROOM IT IS OR SOMEONE'S GOING TO BE BLIND!" Paula screamed.

"Find out whose clothes it is in the closet." Kiku said. Kara opened the closet and saw green spandex.

"Gai-kun?" Kakashi said peeking out of the (Perverted) book.

"Now, check the size." Kiku said.

"Don't worry people! Its medium size…Wait, MEDIUM SIZE?!" Kara screamed. They all turned their heads to Lee.

"Lee-kun?" Kara said.

(END OF FLASHBACK!!!)

Hiraku laughed at his cousin at the sight of her. Tobi came in to join the fun.

"OH LEE HUGGED KARA ONCE!!!" Tobi shouted.

"SHUT UP TOBI!!!" Kara shouted. Ino went on stage to join in too.

"Remember when you were a monster, and he hugged you and you turned back into your old self?" Ino giggled.

"Do you really want me to turn me into a monster again?" Kara said angrily. Ino ran away in fright.

"You do fall for him, Auntie Kara." Hiraku said. Some athletes came to see what's going on and the people who came are: Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, and Lee.

"What's going on here?" Sakura said.

**CHA!!! LEE-KUN IS HERE!!!! RUN KARA, RUN!!!! **Inner Kara screamed. Kara tried to move, but she's frozen like a block of ice.

"We're just teasing Auntie Kara about her and the bushy browed guy." Hiraku said. Kara ran as fast as she can behind the stage.

"Well it's not nice! You know how mad she gets when you stress her out and she can turn into her demon again." Hinata said.

"Hn…She's trying not to transform again. And Kiku, you're being a bad sister, trying to make her destroy all of us." Sasuke said sternly at Kiku.

"Tobi…Bad boy!" Deidara said.

"I'M SORRY SEMPAI!!!" Tobi cried.

"Where's Kara, anyways" Sakura asked.

"Last time I saw her, she ran at the back at the stage." Paula said.

"Hiraku, you started it, you do it." Kiku said. Once Hiraku went in, he flew back, beaten up.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Kara screamed, crying at the back of the stage.

"Who will calm her down?" Sasuke said. Deidara stood up and grinned.

"We'll girlfriends, she'd never beat up a gal, and she'd never beat up her loved one…" Deidara said in HER girly voice.

"*sigh* Deidara gone drunk again…" Sasori mumbled.

"Deidara is right! Kara will never beat up a girl and she'd never beat up you-know-who, so me, Hinata and Lee should come to her." Sakura said. The three people went to the back of the stage and saw Kara ashamed of her own self crying. She hates herself when she cries; it makes her feel like a burden. She was so scared for others to see, she hid under the stage. Sakura crawled under the stage and saw Kara again.

"Please…Just go! I just need to be alone! I don't want to hurt you like I did with Hiraku!" Kara cried.

"Kara, they're just teasing you---"

"THEY'RE EMBARESSING ME IN FRONT OF LEE!" Kara yelled. She jumped in a box. Sakura pulled the box out and carried it to the stage.

"Come out, Kara. We need you for the Olympics games." Asami said.

"I TOO SCARED TO COME OUT!" Kara shouted.

"Kara…… I'll give you my half chocolate bar." Kiku said waving a bar of chocolate. Kara jumped out, took the chocolate bar and jumped back in the box.

"My chocolate………" Kiku whined.

"She's like a jack-in-the-box!" Gega said.

"POP GOES THE ITACHI!!!" Kara sang (Itachi means weasel in Japanese so she means "Pop goes the weasels"). Itachi glared at the box.

"Who will give back my chocolate bar?" Kiku whined. Hayato and Takahiro came and gave Kiku their chocolate bar.

"Here Kiku-san, these are our chocolate bar" Takahiro said. Kiku smiled and took Takahiro's bar and ate it. Pein went to Lee and said:

"Get in the box."

"Why would I?"

"JUST GET IN!!!" Pein yelled. He threw Lee in the box where Kara is and nailed it. Kiku and Konan towered over him and beated him up. Meanwhile…Kara is having a hard time getting out without hurting Lee.

**CHA!!! THIS AIN'T GONNA BE FUN!!! LEE IS VERY CLOSE TO YOU AND YOU CAN GET FRIGHTEN EASILY!!! **Kara's inner self screamed.

_Oh shut up, inner self… _Kara said to her inner self. She punched the top of the box and jumped out.

"Uhh……… Let's get started with the next curling match!!!!!! Team Wind vs. Team Sky-Ant! " Kara screamed.

"FINALLY!!!!!!!!" everyone else screamed. After a few hours, Team Wind won again. Now it was the final match. Team Green vs. Team Wind.

"Okay, after this match………… You can all go to your hotels." Elle said. After several hours………… TEAM GREEN WON!!!!!!!!

"What? Who wins? I fell asleep while trying to stay awake." Kara said after she heard cheering.

"Team Green won smart child!!" Kiku yelled at her annoyed.

"Good!!! Now we can go to our hotels!!! Good night people!!!!" Kara yelled.

Kara: So who won again…?

Team Wind: TEAM GREEN!!!!!

Kara: You don't have to yell.

Team Wind: *holds back Kiku, who is trying to strangle Kara.*

Kara: Please Review!!!


	6. The Other Two Winter Events

The Other Two Winter Events

The host fell asleep while waiting for everyone to come back. Kara woke up all grumpy.

"Oh my potato pancakes…When are they going to be there…" Kara was cut off by Hidan.

"SAY OH MY JASHIN!" Hidan yelled.

"Oh my potato Jashin pancakes…" Kara said grumpily. Misery clouds came up.

"OH NO, IT'S THE APOCALYSPE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Asami screamed (the apocalypse whatever it's spelled, means it's the end of the world).

"Asami, it's just my misery clouds. It appears when I'm bored or sad and right now, I bored to death!" Kara said. Everyone rushed to the stadium. Misery clouds disappeared as Kara did a little smile.

"Sorry we're late Kara. Some people were getting their gears for the next events." Naruto said.

"Okay, next event is snowboarding! Half pipe! The rule will be mixed up, like, whoever finishes the race first and gets most screams and I scream the loudest will win the coordination race or whatever you call it that means being fast and cool. Just do some awesome tricks or so ever…" Kara said as her tongue got stuck in a Popsicle.

"Your proctor will be…OUT OF JONIN AND CHUNIN AGAIN!" Asami yelled.

"un oth thee co-hoths lill hath thoo thee plocthor" Kara said with her tongue sticking out (Kara said 'One of the co-hosts have to be proctor').

"TOBI WILL, PLEASE!!?" Tobi yelled. Deidara pulled him back and beated him up like crazy.

"Okay, Tobi can't be proctor, so Deidara will be proctor since he beated up the up-coming proctor." Kara said (she turned into a fire fairy and melted it).

"You know the rules everyone, NO CHAKRA! Everyone put on your gears---"

"DEIDARA, WHO WILL PARTICAPATING THIS EVENT?" Kara shouted.

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO SAYS IT, SO YOU SAY IT!!!" Deidara screamed.

"OKAY, the people who are participating are, Sasuke, Zetsu, Takahiro, Gaara, and Choji."

"Okay, put on your gears and go to the starting point. Oh, I almost forgot, there will be exploding traps again to help you with the tricks so jump up and flip like a pancake than just slide down like maple syrup." Deidara said.

"Deidara, did you eat breakfast today?" Gega asked.

"No I didn't…" Deidara said unhappy (he didn't eat breakfast because he was in a hurry). Everyone put on their gears and went to the starting point.

"On your mark…Get set…GO!!!" Deidara screamed. The athletes slid down doing as many tricks while trying to get past each other. Kara slipped a grin in her mischievous face. Kara left to the bathroom and changed her clothes into her explosion clothes which are a red summer dress with black polka dots, white gloves, dyed her hair red, white high heels, and holding a lit up dynamite. She slammed the door and went to Deidara.

"Are you ready for a big explosion, Kara?" Deidara grinned. Kara's face was covered with darkness that only showed an evil smile and red eyes.

"Of course, Deidara. I won't go easy on them this time, that's why I'm wearing my explosion clothes." Kara replied. Kara set up TNT and a pack of dynamite in the tracks. She activated it and it made a big gorge. Zetsu managed to do a flip and a 360 degree spin over the gorge without falling off. Kara changed back and screamed at Zetsu's performance and the scream-o-meter went to green. Choji did a 180 degree flip and then…'plop!' he fell in the gorge. The scream-o-meter went green from laughter. Choji was disqualified. Gaara did no tricks and fell in.

"Nope…BORING LIKE S***" Hidan yelled. Kara soaked him in lava.

"Shut up Hidan-baka, sorry Gaara, but you fell and you're boring." Kara said pulling Choji and Gaara up with her vines. Sasuke did a crazy impossible spin, a 360 flip, and swirled around without falling and landed to the track.

"OMG, THE SCREAMS ARE SO LOUD, THE SCREAM-O-METER SHATTERED TO DUST!!!" Deidara screamed. Kara put in another scream-o-meter after the deafening screams. Takahiro didn't buckle his snowboards tight so he flew and made a giant snowball into the gorge. Kara pulled him out with a vine and told him disqualification for him. Kiku slapped her forehead in sweat drop.

"It's only Zetsu and Sasuke now, and Sasuke is falling behind." Neji said.

"Kara, go boom…" Deidara said.

"DID SOMEBODY SAY, BOOM?" Kara shouted and threw a barrage of bombs around. Sasuke kept doing cool flips above the erosion of the bombs. Zetsu did the same (Zetsu, you're such a copycat). Then, one bomb hits Zetsu and flew all the way to the gorge (which is 5 miles away from where he was).

"Ow…This stings…Now I hate going boom" Kara said rubbing her head. Sasuke made a grand finale spinning flip before he landed into the finish line.

"Woo! Sasuke won, hip, hip, hooray!" Kara said sarcastically.

"YOU WON SASUKE-KUN!!!" Sakura screamed as she hugged Sasuke. Sasuke blushed a little.

"The last event for the winter event is downhill skiing and no more explosions no matter how much I like them because it hurts my head. Your proctor is Hidan even though he's a pain in the butt." Kara said.

"No chakras so put on your blah, blah, blah and get this over with." Hidan said carelessly.

"The people who are participating are Hayato, Kiku, Kiba, Gai, and Kakuzu." Kara said.

"Why does your sister have to compete against bird brain, old gramps, and Might Gay---"Hidan was cut off by Lee.

"DON'T INSULT MY SENSEI!!!" Lee cried.

"Oh my hotdogs…" Asami said.

"Hidan…Stop insulting him, just shut up." Kara said.

"Make me, old hag." Kara gasped the words and collapsed.

"YOU IDIOT, LOOK WHAT YOU DONE TO HER!!" Lee and Kiku screamed. Then, Kiku and Lee had beaten up Hidan as much as they can possibly do. Kara got up and saw Hidan's body was ripped limb by limb.

"Oh snicker doodles, who will be proctor now?" Kara said.

"Gega will, Kara" Paula said.

"Uhg…Okay Gega, just start it." Kara said.

"Put on your gears and get to the starting point." Gega said. They did what they were supposed to do and went to the starting point.

"On your mark, get set…GO!!!" Gega yelled and everyone slid down the hill. Hayato messed up on a turn and crashed into a tree.

"Kiku is in first as Gai is hot on her tail, Kakuzu is sitting in third and Kiba is in last, but wait! Kiba zoomed past Kakuzu! And Hayato is disqualified. What can---Tenten was cut off by Kara.

"SHHHHH! Tenten, if you said what you were going to say, nuclear bombs will destroy the whole world and I'm not joking." Kara said in fear. Several hours later, so several, that Kara was using her hands as puppets for again. Deidara was making as many clay birds as possible.

"The winner is…KIKU SAMURAIO!!" Neji and Tenten yelled.

"Thank goodness, Deidara was about to make his hands make out." Kara said.

"Kara, any announcements?" Gega said.

"Oh yeah, there will be a preliminary round for the athletes, so get training and well rested because an athlete will compete a special guest and she's way powerful than you guys…DUN, DUN, DUN!!" Kara said with the scary music that made everyone scream.

"So, that's all, good night, you can go now, good bye!" Kara said as she disappeared.

Kara: well, no lines today, so time for a sneak peek!

Asami: Yay! I brought popcorn!

(SNEAK PEEK!)

"Omg…It can't be…You are the special guest?"

"OF COURSE I AM! WHAT AM I? AN ILLUSION?"

"Let the battle, BEGIN!!"


	7. The Peliminaries Begin

The Peliminaries Begins

The next day, everyone gathered at the chunin exam place (You know, the final exams place where Shikamaru and Temari first fight. But there's a ceiling). They were waiting for the host to show up. While that, Deidara and Asami was eating hotdogs and donuts like crazy. Hidan got so annoyed, he started it without Kara.

"Okay!!! Host is not here-"Hidan got cut off.

"WE KNOW!!!!" everyone shouted at him.

"I'm going to run it." Hidan continued. Hidan reached for the randomizer but, he was fumbling for it. He dropped it and broke it.

"HIDAN!!!!!!!!!" the co-hosts screamed.

"Uh……Sorry, I guess we just have to pick names out of a hat…………" Hidan said nervously. He somehow got a hat and wrote down all the names of the athletes.

"HOTDOG LOVER, OVER HERE! PICK A NAME OUT OF THE HATS WILL YA?" Hidan screamed. Asami punched Hidan and took a name out of the hats.

"Okay, the first challenger is, Gai VS Konan!!!" Asami yelled. Something (or someone) gasped and no one didn't even do it. No one ever noticed.

"I almost forgot Yamato will be your proctor." Hidan said. Then, Yamato appears.

"CAPTAIN YAMATO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Naruto yelled.

"**DIDN'T YOU HEAR HIM SAYING WHAT I AM DOING? **(side note: Bolded words are Yamato's creepy voice/eyes thing)**" **Yamato said in his creepy voice (and eyes). Naruto shuddered.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. Yamato turned to him.

"**DID YOU SAY SOMETHING SASUKE UCHIHA?" **Yamato said to him. Sasuke shook his head. He turned to the co-host and Neji and Tenten.

"I'm sorry. I don't like controlling people by fear." Yamato said. Everyone went into a sweat drop. Yamato turned to Konan and Gai.

"Now, you are allowed to use any jutsu you like. Just don't kill the other person. BEGIN!" Gai and Konan began to fight. After awhile, Konan won. Gai was on the ground crying in pain. If Gai was crying, Lee was also crying. Then, Deidara got so mad; he kicked Gai out of the fighting area (GO DEIDARA!!! No offence Gai-sensei fans).

"Okay then, Konan wins!" Neji and Tenten said together. Hidan picked two other names out of the hat. It was Sakura and Shikamaru.

"Okay, Shikamaru Nara VS Sakura Haruno!" Yamato announced. Shikamaru grunted.

"Why do I have to fight girls all the time?" Shikamaru asked himself. Sasuke heard and started to yell at Shikamaru.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE TO FIGHT GIRLS ALL THE TIME? SAKURA IS NOT A GIRL!!! SHE'S A WOMAN!!!! YOU SHOULD BE HONORED TO FIGHT HER!!!!!" Sasuke was shaking Shikamaru by the collar.

"Where's Kara when you need her to beat someone up…" Itachi said. Asami, Gega and Paula grinned (They're the only ones who know where Kara was). Naruto went up to Sasuke and poked him hard in the side. Sasuke fainted and let Shikamaru go.

"It's the magic touch!" Naruto said with a thumbs up (That line is from Fruits Basket more specifically, Shigure Sohma). Everyone went into sweat drop.

"We don't even want to know………" everyone said (another line from Fruits Basket, from our amazing cat Kyo Sohma!). Shikamaru quickly ran (and I mean RAN) down the stairs before Sasuke woke up. Once Shikamaru got down, Yamato started to go creepy man again.

"**SHIKAMARU NARA. WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? WE WERE WAITING FOR YOU…" **Yamato said. Shikamaru sweat dropped.

"Uh… I'm sorry. You don't have to wait any longer." Shikamaru said. Yamato then began the fight. By that time, Sasuke was awake and watching carefully. After an hour, Shikamaru accidently landed a hit on Sakura. Sasuke jumped down and went to Sakura's aid.

"Sakura! Are you alright?" Sasuke asked anxiously. She nodded. Sasuke then turned to poor Shika.

"YOU HIT SAKURA!! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!!!" Sasuke yelled. Then, he activated his Sharingan. He did the fireball jutsu and threw kunai's at Shikamaru. Shikamaru got burned a bit but dodged everything else. Yamato stopped Sasuke.

"**UCHIHA! THIS IS SAKURA'S BATTLE. NOT YOURS!! GET OUT OF THE ARENA RIGHT NOW." **Yamato said to Sasuke angrily in his creepy voice. Sasuke backed away and went back to the waiting room. Sakura and Shikamaru continued the fight. A few hours later, Sakura won (By her own skills. Not Sasuke's threats).

"YEAH!!!!!!!!!! GO SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled as a beat up Shikamaru came up the stairs. Sakura came up with only a few scratches.

"Okay, Next is……… Naruto Uzumaki VS Temari!" Yamato announced.

"See you downstairs." Temari said to Naruto. She jumped out the window leading to the arena and flew there on her fan.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru said smirking. Kiba elbowed him.

"You like it." Kiba said.

"Maybe." Shikamaru answered back. Naruto walked downstairs to the arena.

"Let the fighting begin!" Yamato said. The two started to attack each other.

"Man, I wish Kara was here to see this. This is can be a boo—"Gega shoved a sprinkled donut in Deidara's mouth.

"Why do you guys keep hiding your secrets all of a sudden?" Hidan asked.

"NONE OF YOUR BEESWAXES!!!" Paula screamed.

"Just tell us, please?" Deidara asked.

_Oh my goodness, an S-ranked criminal saying please, very strange._ Gega wondered.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, but tell us." Elle said (finally).

"Okay, we'll tell you, but don't tell anyone." Asami said. They whispered where Kara is and they all started giggling.

"I can't believe no one noticed her there!" Deidara laughed. Then Temari won the battle.

"Hey Joi, come and pick a name for the next opponent." Hidan said. Joi went and took two pieces of paper and handed them to Yamato.

"The next pairs are Choji Akimichi and Takahiro Yaguchi." Yamato called out. The two went downstairs and waited for Yamato to speak.

"Let the fight, begin!" Yamato called out. Several hours later and water was dropping on the floor. Takahiro won the fight. The next fight was Sasuke Uchiha VS Kankuro.

"Let the fight begin now." Yamato said. There was so much beating up because Sasuke was so angry at Kankuro at the time when he flirted with Sakura. In a second, Sasuke won.

"Next is Sasori VS Ino Yamanaka, begin!" Yamato said. Well, several hour dada, yada, later…Ino Yamanaka won (don't ask me how. It involves cookies). After several battles later…It was only a few battles left because it's now Kiku Samuraio VS Hayato Takako.

"Now let's get fighting!" Yamato said. The two teammates went down together, but their rivalry was evident. Takahiro and Kankuro turned to each other.

"Was that such a good idea Sensei? They could badly injure each other out there." Takahiro said.

"I don't know Takahiro. I wish they could've picked other people for them." Kankuro said. He looked at the window. Kiku and Hayato's fight was about to begin.

Kara: Shh!!!!! Don't tell anyone I'm so watch some sneak peaks.

"Finally. This was what we were waiting for since the genin days."

"I will win. I've trained for this day."

"So have I."

"LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	8. Rival VS Rival Kiku and Hayato's Fight

Author's note: Kiku and Hayato's rivalry is like Sasuke and Naruto.

Rival VS Rival. Kiku and Hayato's Fight

As Hayato and Kiku entered the arena, cheers erupted. Everyone knew of their rivalry. Now was their moment.

"Both of you, you know the rules, don't kill each other." Yamato said to them. They nodded.

"Finally, this is what we were waiting for since the genin days." Kiku said to Hayato.

"I will win. I've trained for this day." Hayato said fiercely.

"I've trained too."

"LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!!!!!" Yamato yelled. The two chunin attacked each other at full force.

Kiku swiftly used clones to distract Hayato. He automatically destroyed the clones with his sword. When he did, a wave of water hit him. Kiku had hit him with her High River Snap Jutsu. Hayato used his Falcon Impact Jutsu to counter her. Wind, in the shape of a falcon, came towards Kiku at top speed. She quickly did her Water Shield Jutsu and put a protective force field of water around her. Then, they got out their most powerful weapons: Takakawa (Taka, if you use a specific kanji, means High, kawa means river) and Shouta (Show-ta) (Shou means soar and ta means big).

"Your katana? Seriously? Are you sure that's going to last against my sword?" Hayato said mocking her.

"Of course it will. It's unbreakable." Kiku said. The swords started glowing, Kiku's Kantana started to glow blue and Hayato's sword glowed yellow. They ran to each other at full speed. As their swords clashed together, a blinding light surrounded the whole audience. An explosion took place a minute after. The chunin were pushed back into the wall. Their weapons lay in the middle of the arena.

"Thrown back by an explosion, huh Kiku?" Hayato said wiping the blood way from his mouth. Then, the song 'Remember' came on (in case for those who don't know, it's the Naruto theme song #8. It's by Flow if you want to look it up). Kiku smirked.

"Hayato, if you are trying to insult me, it's not working. You also were knocked back by the explosion." Kiku said to him. A few giggles came from above. Hayato, being a total bird brain, didn't notice it. Kiku, being alert, noticed the giggle and recognized it. She shook her head. She figured out where her sister was. Hayato saw this opportunity to attack. Just when he got to her, she disappeared in a poof. Then, he felt a kick colliding with his back. Then, he started **FLYING **towards a wall. But, he caught himself in time. Then, he did one of his clan's special jutsu's. The Hawk Sight Jutsu. He now could see clearly and he could see Kiku's attacks from far away. But, his eyes were a freakish yellow now. Hayato didn't like it.

"Hey, nice eyes Hayato." Kiku said as she quickly transported to him and attacked. He scowled and defended himself. Now, they broke into a taijutsu fight.

From the waiting room, Takahiro and Kankuro watched their comrades worriedly. Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke noticed this.

"Kankuro, Takahiro, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"It's Kiku and Hayato. It looks like they're going to kill each other." Takahiro said as he saw Kiku punch Hayato in the face.

"To think of it, they're almost like me and Naruto. Right, Loser?" Sasuke said while elbowing Naruto. Naruto grunted at Sasuke.

**Gaara's P.O.V**

"Knowing those two, they won't go as far as killing each other. They know they can't. But, watching these two over the years, they're exactly like you and Naruto." I said. Then I looked at the chunin below. In them, Sasuke's image was in Kiku and I saw Naruto in Hayato. Sakura and Kakashi told me about the fight that had taken place between them. Kiku and Hayato's fight was somewhat similar.

"Gaara????? Are you awake????" Naruto asked me.

"Yes Naruto, I'm awake." I said tiredly. Sasuke muttered something about an 'idiot'. I shook my head. I turned back to Kankuro and Takahiro.

"How long do they usually fight?" I asked them. They shrugged.

"Depends. Sometimes it goes on for hours." Kankuro said. Naruto groaned. I had a feeling this was going to be a long battle.

**Kara's P.O.V.**

Ugh. This battle will take FOREVER! How much longer can I hold on? Will Kiku ever defeat Hayato? Will Hayato defeat Kiku? I want chocolate! I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!!!!

**Normal P.O.V**

Hayato and Kiku broke apart after a full hour. Both were full of scratches. They looked at each other with fire in their eyes. The fight had gone on too long. They decided to use their last resort.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!!!!" They yelled after cutting themselves and doing hand signs. A wolf the size of Kiku appeared and a falcon the size of Hayato appeared beside him.

"What do you need Kiku-san?" the wolf asked.

"Kouga, we need to do that new jutsu we've worked on."

"Yes, of course." Kiku did hand signs and she disappeared. Kouga's silver fur turned black and his eyes turned from yellow to brown. The gender also changed from male to female. Now the new wolf made a loud howling noise.

"So, Sensei did give you the same jutsu to work on. Kenji?" Hayato brought attention to the human sized falcon.

"Yes Boss?"

"Let's go." Hayato did the same hand signs as Kiku. He disappeared and Kenji changed. His gray feathers turned brown but, due to Hayato's hair, some of the feathers stayed gray. The eyes stayed the same. The new falcon let out a screech.

The two animals charged at each other. Then, a fierce fight broke out. Falcon Hayato tried to scratch Wolf Kiku with his powerful claws. Kiku, on the other hand was trying to slash him with her razor sharp nails. She also tried to bite him while he tried to peck her. Then, Kiku unexpectedly knocked him out of the sky and into a wall. After the falcon hit the wall, Hayato and Kenji appeared, back to normal. Kiku appeared again and Kouga went back to his normal self and gender. Both summoning animals disappeared. Both were low on chakra. Hayato charged at Kiku in full speed. But…………………………

He slipped on a puddle of water.

Everyone burst out laughing as Hayato hit the ground head first. Kiku walked over towards him and poke him in the stomach hard. He let out a 'SQUAWK!' He fainted right there and then.

"KIKU SAMURAIO WINS!!!" Neji and Tenten yelled for Yamato. Everyone sighed in relief.

Kiku: YEAH!!!! I won!!!

Hayato: I would've won if that puddle wasn't there!

Kankuro: Guys…

Takahiro: Let's do a little survey. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF KIKU AND HAYATO'S RIVALRY?

Hayato: What kind of question is that?

Kankuro: All you have to do to answer is to Review and put the answer in your comment. *whispers* If any of you girls out there like to go out with me, please call. 

Kiku: Please Review!!!!!!!!!


	9. The Special Guest Revealed

The Special guest, REVEALED!

After the long battle, Yamato called the next pair.

"The next pair is…KIBA INUZUKA VS GAARA OF THE SAND!" Yamato called out. Several hours later…Gaara wins (No duh, Sherlock).

"THE PE---"Yamato was cut off.

"Why can't Lee battle?" Asami asked.

"There HAS to be an opponent here?" Gega said. Just when he said that, a blackout appeared.

"I WILL---AHHHHHHHHH" a voice rang out.

_CRASH, BANG, BOOM, POW, MEOW! 'MR. PUSSYFACE!' DING, DONG, CHA-CHING! WOOF-WOOF, 'AKAMARU!' KA-BLAM!_

The lights went back on by Yamato and saw somebody all in black (Mr. Pussyface is a random person's cat).

"Kara?" Sakura said.

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!" Naruto yelled.

"No S--- Sherlock…" Hidan said.

"No! I'm a moth!" Kara said.

"Kara, it's now time to shine." Paula said.

"Oh, yeah…I WILL BE YOUR OPPONENT!" Kara yelled.

"But, you're not an athlete." Kiku said.

"Actually, I am the special guest and whoever didn't fight yet will fight me! I will not go easy on that worthy opponent! Now who is it?" Kara said proudly.

"Uh…Kara, that worthy opponent is Lee." Yamato said. Kara's smile faded in fear.

"You mean…Oh man, oh man, oh, man!" Kara said nervously.

"Omg…It can't be…You are the special guest?" Lee asked.

"OF COURSE, WHAT AM I? AN ILLUSION?" Kara said joyfully.

"Well this will be a great battle." Sakura said.

"LET THE FIGHT, BEGIN!" Yamato called out. They had a stare down, till the moment was ruined when somebody put on 'Bad Romance'.

"Hidan…" Kakuzu said sternly.

"It fits them well!" Hidan snapped. Then:

'_You know you love me, you know you care. Just shout-'_

"KIKU!!!!" Everyone yelled.

"What? It's a good song!"

'_Do you like waffles? Yeah we like waffles. Do you like-_

"ASAMI!!!"

"But the song is catchy!"

_'Who let the dogs out? Who, who-'_

"KIBA!!!"

"Akamaru likes it too!"

_'Pain, without love. Pain, can't get enough. Pain-'_

"PEIN/LEADER-SAMA!!!!!"

"Couldn't resist."

_'Boom, boom, boom, boom, I want you in my room-'_

"DEIDARA!!!!!!"

"But that song's a bang!"

_'I got no strings to hold me down, to make me fret or-'_

"SASORI!"

"I didn't do anything. Ask the other guy."

"KANKURO!!!"

"But I like that song…"

_'I'm like a bird-'_

"HAYATO!!!!!"

"But, I've been wanting to listen to that!!"

_'Money, money, money. It's so funny. In a rich-'_

"KAKUZU!!!!!"

"Sorry."

_'Kiss, Kiss fall in love!! Maybe-'_

"SAKURA!!"

"It has my name!"

_'Crawling in my skin! These wounds, they will not heal-'_

"UCHIHAS!!!!"

"Hn…"

_'Lollipop! Lollipop! Oo, lolli, lolli, lolli-'_

"TOBI!"

"BUT TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

'_Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful-'_

"SHIKAMARU!!!!"

"Troublesome."

_'Just a small town girl! Living in-'_

"NARUTO!!"

"But that song has my favourite word in it!!"

_'Miya-hee, miya-hoo, miya-'_

"GAI!!!"

"That song is so youthful!!"

_'Dark in the city like a wire-'_

"ZETSU!!"

"But that song expresses my feelings!"

_'I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish-'_

"HINATA!"

"I-I'm s-sorry."

"CAN WE JUST FIGHT WITHOUT MUSIC?" Lee and Kara screamed.

"NOT A CHANCE, FREAKS!" everyone screamed fighting for the music player. Kara howled like a dragon roar and a werewolf howling, jumped up, and slashed everyone and destroyed the music player, and jumped back to the arena all calm and innocent.

"That's what you get for calling us freaks, and getting me mad. So let us have our battle, OR ELSE I HAVE TO DESTROY EVERYONE HERE!!!!" Kara screamed in her red dragon wolf demon voice and back to innocent Kara. Everyone gulped and zipped their lips. In an instance, Lee disappeared in a flash. Kara closed her eyes waiting for him. Then, he reappeared right behind her about to kick her, but she grabbed his leg and threw him monstrous power into a wall. He got hit, but he managed to take it. Kara charged at him, but Lee kicked her in the heart. Kara fell back coughing so much blood. She got up like she never got hurt. Lee was right behind her and punched her hard, but it was a shadow clone. Kara was behind him and scorched him. Lee was badly injured, but he's still okay. He punched her multiple times, she screamed in pain, then bunch of fire monster, water monster, and lighting monsters appeared and jumped into her body, and Kara fell. Lee came up to the fallen girl, then she awoken with her eyes changing colours every time she blinks. Kara threw colourful flames at Lee. He was dodging every fire ball she threw as fast as he could, and then he got hit by one and a genjutsu started.

(Inside the frightening genjutsu)

There were zombies everywhere and Lee was nailed in the cross that felt like a thousand stakes stabbing him repeatedly. Kara appeared with one eye and looking like a zombie at the kill.

"This is my kingdom when I am a zombie fairy." Kara said in a creepy voice. She pulled out an axe and sliced him. Lee screamed in pain, which made Kara so scarred, she didn't want to kill him because he's her crush so she called out the jutsu.

(End of the frightening jutsu)

"Why did you call out the genjutsu?" Lee asked.

"Hn…It's because I might kill you. But in return, that slice still affects your fighting skills for awhile." Kara replied. Lee realized that because it hurts him like heck. Kara also realized something was tearing her organs, her genjutsu's side affects poisons her.

"Something's happening to you too, Kara?" Lee said.

"Uhg…None of your businesses…" Kara mumbled. She grabbed Lee's ears and knee bashed him. He took out his weights, and sped around the arena. Kara meditates again.

"It's a good thing I showed Kara how to do elemental meditations." Asami said eating hotdogs. Kara did the wind meditation and the wind squeezed Lee holding him. Kara walked over to him.

"Like I said, I never go easy on a worthy opponent." Kara's nails grew sharp as dragon claws and scratched him. The wind let go of Lee as he was about to fall, then his final resort was a punch on Kara's face. Lee fell backwards and since the poison was complete and did its final blow and Kara screamed a deafening cry as many monsters fled out of her body, and then Kara fell into Lee's chest (every monster except the demon).

"THIS MATCH IS DECLARED A TIE!" Yamato announced. Everybody gasped at their positions. Kara was the first to wake up.

"Hey everybody, huh?" Kara saw Lee below her and she faints. Lee wakes up next.

"Hello everybody is the battle over?" then he saw Kara on his lap. Kara wakes up again.

"What are the results for our battle?" Kara asked.

"It's a tie and a love scene." Sakura said. Kara and Lee blushed at each other when Sakura said that.

"Is the Olympic games over already?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, not yet, we have a fun event to cool you down before the closing ceremony." Kara grinned.

"I wonder what the fun event is." Deidara said.

"The bonus event of the Olympic games is…TRUTH OR DARE!" Kara yelled.

"WHAT?" yelled the co-hosts.

"WHAT?" yelled the athletes.

"WHAT?" yelled Kiku.

"WHAT??????!!!!!!!" yelled the audience.

_DONG!_ Kakashi struck the gong randomly (I give credit who made this idea in Kung-fu Panda thank you! You rock! That was my favourite part in the movie).

"Yep, it's Truth or Dare. Now go in a circle so we can start the event. Oh, and Naruto is first." Kara said. Everyone went in a circle.

"Why are co-hosts and host playing?" Kiku asked.

"I said this is a fun event. So no medals here." Kara said.

"Kara, Truth, or DARE?" Naruto said dramatically. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Uh… dare." Kara said.

"THEN KISS LEE ON THE LIPS!!!!!"

"SAY WHAT?" Kiku yelled

"SAY WHAT?" Lee yelled

"SAY WHAT NOW?" Kara yelled.

"You heard me." Naruto said.

Kara: I have to kiss him?*worried*

Kiku: Did anyone answer the survey yet?

Takahiro: Let me rephrase it. I left a part out so… WHAT DO YOU THINK OF KIKU AND HAYATO'S RIVALRY? IS IT NORMAL OR IS THERE SOMETHING GOING ON BETWEEN THEM?

Hayato: THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON IN BETWEEN US!!

Kara: HELLO? MY PROBLEM!! Whatever. They're not listening anyways. Any ways, in your review, please chose whether the rivalry between my sister and Hayato is normal or not.

Asami: Anyways, reviews are like hotdogs. GIMME SOME OR DIE!!

Kara: Asami! Be nice to the reviewers. 

Asami: Please gimme some hotdogs.

Kara: Good Asami! Please Review!!


	10. Truth or Dare Continued

Truth and Dare. Continued.

Everyone stared at Naruto in shock when he said his dare to Kara.

"YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR-"Officer Timmy was cut off by Kara (Officer Timmy was supposed to say, 'YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR SHOCKING MY COUSIN!').

"No need to arrest anyone Cousin Timmy. I have to do the dare. It's an affair of honor!"Kara said. She turned to Lee and quickly pecked him on the lips.

"RAWR! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kiku screamed. She dragged Lee outside the arena. From out there, you could hear Lee screaming. Then, Lee came inside with a broken leg, broken arm and bandages all over him.

"LEE! What did she do to you?" Kara asked worriedly. A second later, Kiku appeared with chocolate ice-cream in her hand.

"Who's the idiot now?" Officer Timmy asked Kiku. Kara came up to her sister fuming.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Kara screamed at her sister.

"Nothing. That burly guy over there gave me money to get ice cream. Then I went to get ice cream!" Kiku said as she finished the last bit of her ice cream. Everyone looked at a burly guy in the shadows. Kara went up to him and yelled at him the same question.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Kara screamed.

"I beat up the green dude just because he was so annoying. I gave that Sand ninja money to go get ice cream." The burly guy said proudly (I don't get him, but I hate him, HE HURT LEE-KUN! I killed him afterwards when he was in my century because he hurt Kara's feelings!) . Then Kara punched him to next century.

"Okay! Moving on! Asami! Truth or dare?" Kara said as if nothing had happen.

"Dare." Asami said. Kara smile evilly.

"Drink dirty water or no hotdogs." Kara said. Asami drank the water as fast as she could (It was toxic). Then Kara gave her a hotdog.

"Kiku! Truth or dare?" Asami said.

"Truth." Kiku said coolly.

"Are you dating any one of your teammates? Especially Hayato."

"No." Kiku said calmly.

"LIAR!" Asami yelled.

"How do you know that I'm lying? Can you read minds? Did you notice anything that proves that I'm lying? If you didn't, how do you know-"Kiku was cut off by Asami.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! TO MUCH RANT! STOP!" Asami screamed. Kiku smiled at herself.

"White Zetsu. Truth or Dare?" Kiku asked.

"Truth." White Zetsu said.

"Do you hate black Zetsu?" Kiku asked.

"Of course I do! He's too serious about everything." (Sorry Zetsu lovers!)

"**Well you're too gay about everything!**" Black Zetsu yelled.

"But yaoi is adorable!" White Zetsu complained (I AM SO SORRY ZETSU FANS! I HAD TO USE IT! Zetsu-sensei will give an F in gardening if I keep doing this -.-;).

"BREAK IT UP YOU TWO! WHITE ZETSU, TRUTH OR DARE SOMEONE OR I WILL EAT YOU BOTH FOR SALAD!" Kara said in a red dragon wolf demon voice .

"Okay, Sakura Truth or Dare?" White Zetsu asked.

"Dare." Sakura said. Sasuke got ready to kill Zetsu.

"I dare you to… punch the cockatoo hair guy. (Sorry Sasuke fans!)He disrupted yours and pineapple head's (So sorry Shikamaru fans!) battle." White Zetsu said. Sakura looked at Sasuke sadly, silently apologizing, and punched him.

"YEAH! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR DEFENDING SAKURA TOO MUCH! GO ZETSU-SAN!" Kara screamed.

"Since when did YOU know?" Sasuke asked.

"I was up in the ceiling. DUH!" Kara said (yeah Sasuke, no s- Sherlock…).

"Deidara. Truth or dare?" Sakura asked,

"Dare, un!" Deidara said enthusiastically.

"I dare you to…REPLACE YOUR CLAY WITH BUBBLE GUM!" Sakura yelled.

"C'mon Deidara, a dare's a dare." Kara snickered. Deidara sighed as he took out all his clay and got a giant pack of stride gum (whatever flavor you want, your choice) and put it in his bag.

"Don't worry Deidara-san, I'll give you your clay back after the game, just enjoy your tasty gun…I mean gum." Kara said.

"Make-up man, Truth or Dare? (SORRY KANKURO FANS!)" Deidara asked.

"Truth, and…IT'S FACE PAINT! SAY IT WITH ME, FACE-PAINT!" Kankuro screamed.

"OH SHUT UP YOU STUPID CAT!" Kara screamed in her half red dragon wolf demon appearance (you know when Gaara is part him and part Shukaku) and gobbled him. Kankuro reappeared when he held Kara's mouth open.

"HELP ME!" Kankuro yelled. Kara closed her mouth. Then, she spit him out a second later.

"YUCK! He tastes like fur balls, perverts and paint!" Kara screamed. She turned back to normal.

"Why do you keep flirting with girls who obviously like someone?" Deidara asked, chewing his gum.

"I never flirt with girls!" Kankuro said.

"Kankuro, you are such a big liar. I saw you flirt with one." Temari said sternly.

"Prove it." Kankuro said.

"ROLE THE CLIP, JOHNNY!" Kara yelled. Then a random person named Johnny rolled the flashback clip.

(Some stupid flashback I have for you!)

Kara was spying on Kankuro who was flirting with Sakura, then got smacked.

"This might be good for Sasuke to hear, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kara laughed. She transformed into some beautiful maiden (holding a big woven basket full of bread, yes the bread is real).

"Excuse me sir, do you want a loaf of my finest bread?" Kara said in her most beautiful voice.

"I will my beautiful maiden." Kankuro said flirting with the maiden-in-disguise. Kara kept playing along. Kara gave Kankuro a loaf of bread. Kankuro leaned to kiss the maiden…SHE PUNCHED HIM BEFORE HE CAN LAY A LIP ON HER XD!

"GET AWAY YOU STUPID PERVERT!" Kara screamed as she transforms back to herself.

(End of stupid flashback! D:)

"UHG! KANKURO-SENSEI, YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOTIC PERV!" Team Kankuro yelled. They started to gang up on him with Lee, Sasuke and Temari. Gaara was just sitting on the sidelines taping Kankuro's misery. Kankuro begged Kara to turn into her half demon form and eat him.

"Uh…Okay, if that's what you want, then here…" Kara said confused. She turned half demon form and gobbled him up once more. She spat him out again for the same reason.

"Sensei, just ask someone already." Takahiro said. Kankuro lifted his head up from the ground.

"Hayato, Truth or Dare? Can someone do this for me? I can't…" then he fainted. A bunch of medics came in and took Kankuro to the hospital.

"I'll do it." Sasuke said.

"Well, I pick dare." Hayato said bravely.

"I dare you to kiss…KIKU!" then Kiku punched Hayato before he can do anything.

"Takahiro, Truth or Dare?" Hayato said as he got up.

"Truth." Takahiro said.

"Did you steal something?" Hayato asked.

"What kind of idiotic question is that, Hayato?" then he dropped a bracelet.

"MY BRACELET! TAKAHIRO, YOU ARE SUCH A THIEF!" Kara shrieked. She used Dynamic Entry on Takahiro and it was so strong that he flew out of the arena. He came back.

"Kiba, Truth or Dare?" Takahiro said.

"Dare and can you make it extreme please?" Kiba asked ready for extremeness.

"I dare you to make Kara mad." Takahiro snickered.

"Don't you dare Takahiro and Kiba." Kara said. Kiba starting to punch her hard repeatedly. Kara didn't move. Kiba still kept punching.

"You know Kiba; you shouldn't push me off my edge." Kara said calmly. He still kept going, Kara got a major bleeding all over her body. Tears start falling in her face.

**CHA! KARA, DO SOMETHING OR DIE! **Kara's inner self yelled.

_Inner self, if I do, I might kill him. _Kara cried to her inner self.

"GET ANGRY WILL YA? GET ANGRY, GET ANGRY!" Kiba yelled. Kiku just stood still in horror. Hinata cried in Naruto's arms, Sakura kept staring; Zetsu closed his Venus flytrap, Deidara wished he had his clay, Asami, Gega, Paula, Joi and Elle huddled each other and Officer Timmy was biting her nails. Takahiro wanted to stop it, but he doesn't want to get involved. Lee had enough of seeing Kara cry in agony so he punched Kiba.

"Takahiro, I would have got mad, but my powers are too extreme to take…" Kara cried.

"Lee, stay out of this, this is my dare! I won't stop until I get her mad." Kiba said angrily.

"No, instead of making Kara-san angry, you're making her cry!" Lee said. Kara started to cover herself in darkness and then she fully transforms into the red dragon wolf demon.

"THANK YOU FOR GIVING KARA A GRUDGE ON YOU! NOW I AM FREE AT LAST ONCE AGAIN-"then they caged the demon in an extra strong cage.

"Kiba…YOU ARE SUCH A *%^*%(^$%*$#^%#^%*%*$^%$&$%$*% YOU ARE TRYING TO KILL US ALL!" Hidan yelled.

"Kiba, you are an idiot." Shino said.

"Why, why would you do that Kiba-kun…?" Hinata said.

"I can't believe you did that Kiba…" Naruto said.

"You should apologize to Lee and Kara." Konan said.

"Do it or 72 hours of nightmares." Itachi creepily said.

"THAT'S MY SISTER YOU'RE DEALING WITH!" Kiku screamed.

"I've been wanting a new puppet lately…" Sasori grinned.

"YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR MAKING KARA CRY AND ACTIVATING HER DEMON!" Officer Timmy yelled. Just then, a genin ninja appeared.

"Sayuri, why are you here?" Kiku asked.

"I heard that Kara was mad at dog boy." Sayuri said.

"Yeah, we are right now." Officer Timmy said.

"Stop beating up that guy and do something about Kara and quick before I make you." Sayuri said.

"She's right; we better do something, before something bad happens." Sakura said.

"Lee, get in the cage." Kiku said as she punched him in.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME? HUGGING ME WON'T WORK! I AM WAY STRONGER!" said the red dragon wolf demon.

"Oh great; Kara's anger is way stronger. What are we supposed to do now?" Asami mumbled.

"It's not like Lee's going to do something stronger than hugging." Paula said sarcastically.

"THAT'S IT; LEE HAS TO DO SOMETHING STRONGER THAN HUGGING! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, but what?" Kiku asked.

"Well, It's a surprise…Lee has to be truth or dared last." Naruto grinned.

"Kiba, Truth or Dare someone or else we have to release Kara so she can eat you." Sakura said cracking her knuckles.

"Pein, Truth or Dare?" Kiba asked

"Truth, because I do not trust you. You might make me do something bad." Pein said.

"Do you like Konan?" Kiba asked.

"No, everybody kept on saying it; it kind of gets old now." Pein said. Everyone did not move. Okay, skippity skip some truth or dares and get to the last 4.

"Gega, Truth or Dare?" Paula asked.

"Dare." Gega said.

"Punch yourself in the face." Paula said (she sucks at giving truth or dares). Gega shrugged and punched himself in the face.

"Hidan, Truth or Dare?" Gega asked.

"Dare! I can take anything!" Hidan proudly said.

"Cut off your own head."

"WHAT! THAT'S GOING TO HURT SO F-ING BAD!" Hidan yelled. But, he did it anyways. Everyone made Kakuzu hold Hidan's head.

"Okay, big Brush brow guy. Truth or dare?" Hidan asked.

"For the Power of Youth, I chose DARE!" Gai said. The monster twitched in annoyance.

"Then I dare you to admit that Kakashi is better than you." Gai screamed in terror (OH THE PAIN AND HORROR OF GAI!).

"K-ka-ka-shi, i-is b-b-b-bet-t-te-r t-t-th-an m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-e." Gai said stuttering. Everybody except Lee and Kara (well yeah, she is a monster in the mean time) roared with laughter.

"Come on Gai, you didn't mean it." Kakashi giggled.

"Wait; now Gai has to DARE Lee. I will tell you the dare." Naruto grinned. He whispered the blood clenching dare in Gai's ear.

"Lee, my youthful student, I-Dare-You-To-Kiss-Kara-For-30-Seconds…"

"Well that makes sense." Sakura said.

"AWWWWWWW! OUR BEST FRIEND GETS TO KISS HER TRUE LOVE!" The co-hosts squealed.

"HE IS NOT GOING TO KISS MY LITTLE SISTER! SHE IS JUST A CHILD!" Kiku screamed.

"Well, Kiku, she's a teenager now." Sayuri said. The demon's eyes turned chocolate brown as it heard it.

"Come on Lee, you already confessed you love her, now fully prove it." Tenten said. Officer Timmy holds Kiku just in case of meltdowns. Lee pressed his lips with the demon, just then, the demon melted away showing Kara nearly naked still with her lips against him. The thirty seconds stops and they broke the kiss. Lee notices she is nearly naked. Kara notices it too and blushed. Officer Timmy gave her a red dress. Kara frowned but took it anyways. She stepped up to the stage.

"Okay…The closing Ceremony will be tomorrow, bye!" Kara said. Everyone left very excited.

Kara: Hi everyone! You guys are wondering I still hate Kiba; well I can't hate him 4eva, so I won't destroy him.

Sakura: Hey Kara, lots of Lee fan girls are trying to kill you. One of them will kiss him and they might comment 'BACK OFF, LEE-KUN IS MINE!'

Kara: Keep your stupid hate comments to yourself Lee fan girls; I keep my comments to myself. So should you. Please Review! By the way, if you did or still did…

Itachi: YOU ALL HAVE TOO MUCH HATRED! YOU MUST FACE 3000 HOURS OF NIGHTMARES!

Kara: Yeah, what he said,(that's what he said) and if you give a kind comment about this, I will give you those finest breads I made from heaven! 


	11. The Closing Ceremony

A/N: Listen to the songs while reading this. I do not own any of the songs.

The Closing Ceremony

Everyone waited for the co-hosts and host to appear once more.

"HEY EVERYONE! TODAY IS OUR LAST DAY TO SPEND TIME TOGETHER! SO WE HAVE AN EXTRA SPECIAL CLOSING CEREMONY!" Kara screamed.

"Starting now, we check the score board of how many medals they won!" Neji said.

"Looks like team Fox won, by 27 medals, team Wind got 20 medals, team Akatsuki got 15, team Sky-Ant got 13 medals and team Green got 11." Sayuri said.

"The next entertainment is The Fantastic Four except Gega is performing 'I Won't Say I'm in Love' By Meg and the Muses." Tenten announced. The three girls came out wearing Greek style clothing (Gega couldn't sing because he doesn't want to get humiliated). (K means Kara and AP means Asami and Paula. AP's font will be different from K's.)

K:_ If there's a prize for rotten judgment. I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

AP: Who'd ja think you're kidding! He's the Earth and Heaven to ya. Try and keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you. Girl, ya can't conceal it, we know how you feel. And who you're thinking of.

K: _No chance, no way. I won't say it. No, no. _(AP: You swoon, you sigh, why deny it uh-oh.) _It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love. I thought my heart learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming, get a grip girl. Unless your dying to cry your heart out!_

AP: You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying. Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling, face it like a grown up. When ya gonna own up? That you got, got, got it bad!

K: _Whoa, No chance, no way. I won't say it no, no! _(AP: Give up, give in. Check the grin-you're in love)_ This scene won't play; I won't say I'm in love._

AP: You're doing flips, read our lips, You're in love.

K:_ You're way off base, I won't say it. Get off my case! I won't say I'm in love._

AP: Girl, don't be proud, it's okay you're in love.

K: Oh… At least out loud, I won't say I'm in… Love…

AP: Shral-la-la-la ahh…

"WHOOOOO!" Everyone yelled. The three girls blew kisses at the audience. They went off stage.

"Sakura Haruno is up next singing, of course, Sakura Kiss!" Tenten announced.

Sakura: _Kiss, kiss fall in love!_ _Maybe you're my love! Hey! Hey! I see you come I watch you go. You never seem to leave me though. SO is this love, or hate can see; you're making me crazy! In times in dreams, you're all I see and all I see is you and me. Lady maybe, or host I find, I really don't mind. If I had to choose a rose, in this garden of romance! Maybe we could take this chance. MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE! And I can find a time, a hand like yours in mine. And with one kiss, we could stop time and I fall in love with you! Tomorrow's wide away, but I hope it stays today. Just you and me, in our beautiful spring! And we'll always fall in love again! Hey! Hey! Maybe you're my love!_

The crowd started cheering for Sakura as she went off the stage. Sasuke was there to greet her affectionately.

"Now it's Team Kankuro (minus Kankuro) singing two songs from Les Miserables: In My Life and A Heart Full of Love. For those of you that know the musical, they changed it from two girls loving a guy into two guys that like a girl. But, they still follow the characters of Marius, Cosette and Eponine. Now, here they are! Oh! And by the way, they left a note saying that Kankuro made them do this." Sayuri said introducing them. It started with Kiku as the girl (Cosette) and Hayato and Takahiro watching her. She started to sing in a monotone voice. (If I say KH, it means Kiku and Hayato)

Kiku:_ How strange, this feeling that my life's began at last-_

"KIKU! Put some feeling into those lines! Hayato! Takahiro! Look like you're in love." Kankuro called from back stage. She rolled her eyes and started to sing normally with some feeling.

Kiku: _How strange, this feeling that my life's begun at last. This change? Can people fall in love so fast? What's the matter with you Kiku? Have you been too much on your own? So many things unclear, so many things unknown. In my life, there are so many questions and answers that somehow seem wrong. In my life, there are times when I catch in the silence, the sigh of a far away song. And it sings, of a world that I long to see. Out of reach, just a whisper away, waiting for me!_

_ Does he know if I'm alive? Do I know if he's real? Does he see what I see? Does he feel what I feel? In my life, I'm no longer alone now the love of my life is so near. Find me now. Find… me here._

(Hayato stands up)

Hayato: _In my life, she has burst like the music of angels, the light of the Sun. And my life seems to stop as if something is over and something has scarcely begun. Takahiro, you are the friend who has brought me here. Thanks to you, I am one with the Gods and Heaven is near! And I soar through a world that is new that is free!_

(Takahiro stands up beside Hayato)

Takahiro: _Every word that girl says is a dagger in me! In my life, there's been no one like her anywhere, anywhere where she is. If she asked… I'd be hers._

Both boys: _In my life, there is someone who touches my life._

Hayato: _Waiting near._

Takahiro: _Waiting there._

(A Heart Full of Love starts. Hayato goes over to Kiku)

Hayato: _A heart full of love. A heart full of song. I'm doing everything all wrong. Oh God for shame! I do not even know your name. Dear Mademoiselle, won't you say? Will you tell?_

Kiku: _A heart full of love! No fear or regret._

Hayato: _My name is Hayato Takako._

Kiku:_ And mine's Kiku!_

Hayato: _Kiku, I don't know what to say._

(Takes Kiku's hands)

Kiku:_ Then make no sound._

Hayato: _I am lost._

Kiku: _I am found._

Hayato: _A heart full of light._

KH: _A night bright as day._

Hayato: _And you must never go away. Kiku, Kiku!_

Kiku: _This is a chain we'll never break!_

Hayato: _Do I dream?_

Kiku:_ I'm awake._

Hayato: _A heart full of love!_

(Takahiro watches Kiku and Hayato mournfully)

Takahiro: _She was never mine to lose._

Kiku: _A heart full of you!_

Takahiro:_ Why regret that could not be?_

Hayato: _A single look and then I knew._

Takahiro: _These are words she'll never say._

Kiku: _I knew it too!_

Takahiro: _Not to me…_

Hayato: _From today…_

Takahiro: _Not to me, not for me…_

Kiku: _Everyday his heart full of love._

KH: _For it isn't a dream. Not a dream after all!_

In Counterpart:

Takahiro: _She will never feel this way…_

By the end the three chunin looked a little green. Hayato let Kiku's hands go while she pulled away. Everyone clapped for their little act.

"Kiku, whoever made you sing this song, is an idiot, because you guys sing it horrible when you are together." Kara said.

"Ask my idiotic sensei…" Kiku mumbled. Kara just slapped him (GIRL SLAP! XD).

"Okay…The next on this stupid list is…Oh my goodness…Lee-Kun…Singing 'Kung Fu Fighting' and I do awesome gong." Kara said as she pulled out a big stick and walked next to the gong on the stage.

Lee: _hoh-hoh-hoah…Oh hoh-hoh-hoah…Oh hoh-hoh-hoah…Oh hoh-hoh-hoah…Everybody was Kung-Fu-Fighting!_

Kara: *smashes the big gong*

Lee: _Your mind becomes as fast as lightning. Although the future was a little bit frightening (a little bit frightening). It's the book of life you're writing. You're a diamond in the rough, a brilliant ball of clay. You can be a work of art, if you just go all the way. Now what would it take to break? I believe that you can bend. Not only do you have to fight, but you have got to win!_

_ Everybody is Kung fu fighting! Your mind becomes as fast as lightning. Although the future is a little bit frightening (a little bit frightening). It's the book of life you're writing (life that you're writing). You are a natural. Why is it so hard to see? Maybe it's just because, you keep on looking at me. The journey's a lonely one, so much more than we know. But, sometimes you've got to go. Go on and be your own hero._

_ 'Cause everybody is kung fu fighting (Kung fu fighting), your mind becomes as fast as lightning. Although the future can be a little bit frightening (a little bit frightening), it's the book of life you're writing (life you're writing). You're a diamond in the rough, a brilliant ball of clay. You can be a work of art, if you just go all the way. Now what would it take to break? I believe that you can bend. Not only do you have to fight, but you have got to win!_

_ 'Cause everybody is kung fu fighting (Kung fu fighting), your mind becomes as fast as lightning. Although the future can be a little bit frightening (a little bit frightening), it's the book of life you're writing._

Cheers erupted from the crowd as Lee went off stage.

"Thank you Lee-kun! Now it's one more singer until we get to the final song! The last singer is… Kakashi! Drumroll please!" Kara yelled. Kakashi came out in a clown suit that Hidan made him wear with clown makeup over his mask.

"It's Kiba and Akamaru singing 'We Will Rock You' by Queen!" Kara screamed. Akamaru started to hit the drums in the famous we will rock you beat. Kiba came out and started to play guitar. Everyone started to stomp and clap the beat.

Kiba:_ Buddy you're a boy make a big noise playing in the street gonna be a big man someday you got mud on your face, you big disgrace, kicking your can all over the place singing, we will, we will, rock you! We will, we will rock you! _

_Buddy you're a young man, hard man shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day. You got blood on your face, you big disgrace, waving your banner all over the place. We will, we will, rock you, sing it, we will, we will rock you!_

_Buddy you're an old man, poor man. Pleading with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day. You got mud on your face, you big disgrace. Somebody better put you back in your place._

_We will, we will rock you, sing it! We will, we will rock you! Everybody, we will, we will rock you! We will, we will rock you, All Right!_

"WOO! GO KIBA-KUN!" a bunch of screaming fan girls yelled. Kiba winked at them.

"Now it's 'Waving Flag' By K'aan and a bunch of other artists! Everybody is singing this!" Kara announced.

All: _When I get older I will be stronger! They'll call me freedom, just like a waving flag._

Gega (K'aan): _Born from a throne, older than Rome, but violent prone, poor people zone…_

Sakura (Nelly Furtado)_: But it's my home, all I have known…_

Sasuke (Sam Roberts): _Where I got grown, but now it's gone…_

Ino (Avril Lavigne): _Out of the darkness, in came the carnage, threatening my survival._

Kiba (Pierre Bouvier of Simple): _Fractured my streets and broke all my dreams._

Shino (Tyler Connolly of Theory of a Deadman): _Now feels like defeat, the wretched retreat._

All: _So we struggling;_

Gai (Kardinal Offishall): _Fighting to eat._

All: _And we wondering;_

Gai: _If we'll be free._

Temari: _We cannot wait for some faithful day! It's too far away so right now I'll say! _

All: _When I get older I will be stronger, they'll call me freedom, just like a waving flag. And then it goes back, and then it goes back and then it goes back. Ahhho! (3x)_

Hinata (Lights): _So many wars, settling scores…_

Naruto (Deryck Whibley of Sum 41): _All that we been through and now there is more._

Tenten (Serena Ryder): _I hear them say, love is the way._

Neji (Jacob Hoggard of Hedley): _Love is the answer, that's what they say!_

Kiku (Emily Haines): _But we're not just dreamers of broken down grievers…_

Choji (Hawsley Workman): _Our hand will reach us and we will not see ya!_

Hidan (Drake): _This can't control us; no it can't hold us down._

Shikamaru (Chin Injeti): _We gonna pick it up even though we still, struggling!_

Kakashi (Pierre Lapointe): _Au nom de la survie._

All: _And __we__wondering!_

Kakashi: _Battant pour nos vies._

All: _As we patiently wait, for some other day,_

Matsuri and Konan (Fefe Dobson and Esthero): _That's too far away, so right now I say._

All: _When I get older I will be stronger, they'll call me freedom, just like a waving flag. And then it goes back, and then it goes back and then it goes back. Ahhho! (3x)_

Hidan (Drake): _Uhh- well alright. How come when the media stops covering and there's a little help from the government, we forget about the people still struggling and assume its really all love again nahh. See we don't have to wait for things to break apart, if you weren't involved before it's never too late to start. You probably think it's too far to have to care, well take a look where you live, what if it happened there? You have to know the urge to make a change lies within and we can be the reason that they will see that flag rise again._

Kara (Nikki Yanofsky): _When I get older I will be stronger, they'll call me freedom, just like a waving flag._

Tobi (15): _And then it goes back._

Lee (Justin Nozuka): _And then it goes back._

Kara: _Then it goes back! _

All: _When I get older I will be stronger, they'll call me freedom, just like a waving flag. And then it goes back, and then it goes back and then it goes back. Ahhho! (3x)_

Deidara (Justin Bieber): _When I get older, when I get older. I will be stronger. Just like a waving flag._

The audience stood up and jumped up and down. Everyone was waving at them.

"Thank you everyone for sticking with us the whole time. We love you!" Kara said.

"Now it's the official End of the Olympic Games!" Tobi said. He jumped up and down. He fell down knocked into a torch, the torched lit dynamite and the dynamite knocked into a bunch of fireworks. The fireworks lit up in a bunch of different colors. The End of the Olympics was (as Deidara would say) a bang.

Kara: And they lived happily ever after. The End.

Asami: HEY! That's not a good ending!

Kara: Yes it is. Infinity.

Asami: Double infinity!

Kara: Quadruple infinity Google period!

Asami: AGGHH! DARN IT!

Gega: According to this book, this story's suppose to have a romantic ending.

Paula: Then what should Kara do?

Kara: Yeah, what should I do?

Lee: *comes and kisses Kara on the cheek*

Kara: *faints*

Kiku: LEE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! Oh and readers, please Review! *chases Lee*.


End file.
